Angels of Saints
by Eryn Wolfe
Summary: Every Saint prays to the heavens and every Angel leads them their. So what happens when the Saints of Boston find their own pair of Angels. Will these Angels lead them to their own personal heaven? M for language and sexual content. ConnorxOC, MurphyxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy my new story!**

**Note: I do not own BDS or it's characters.  
**

Chapter 1: The Angels of Ireland

Eryn turned the lock of her apartment, slowly walking in; her tired eyes scan the room for her best friend, Brie. Giving up, she laid her bag on the floor and slipped her shoes off. "Brie" Ye here?" she called out as she pulled her hair back into a braid. Sliding her jacket off, she walked into the living room ta see Brie, holding a beer and flipping through the channels.

"Well, I see ye were productive taday," she said as she saw her turn to give her a glare.

"Aye, very productive taday. I just say on me fuckin' arse and watched soaps all fuckin' day," she said as she glared at her friend. She turned back to the TV and kept flipping as Eryn sat next to her.

"Aye, so I take it that ye lost yer case?" she asked before handing another beer to her and took a sip of her own.

"No, I won me case but I found out that both Da and Teague were placed under heavy observation due ta the fuckin' Saints! How the fuck can we break'em out if those Saints cause all the fuckin' Irish prisoners ta be under observation?" she vented.

"Well we could kill the Saints then," Eryn joked before taking another sip of her beer.

"If ye do that then I'm not gonna save ye from prison," she smiled but Eryn could tell in her eyes that she was heavily considering the idea. Brie shrugged gently before turning the TV off to give her full attention to her roommate.

"Well then we're gonna have ta do it the legal way and have them expedited back ta Ireland for some bullshit crime. I'm sure ye can be creative enough ta figure that one out," Eryn joked as she relaxed into the couch.

"Hard day at the hospital," Brie noted as she watched her friend relax. She wasn't really asking. She knew how her friend worked and knew that she always came home stressed.

"Aye. Fuckin' brutal. Three young lads came in with gunshot wound. They were all around 15 years old. When I asked them how they got them, they said they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. That's all that they'd give me. They wouldn't say anther word ta me or the cops. It's shit like that that that makes me glad we have the Saints," Eryn said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Aye on some days, I can agree with ye but others, I can't. Because of them, the mafias are after anyone Irish. They rape the women, and beat the men ta death. It almost makes me wish we were back in Ireland," Brie stated.

"Almost?" Eryn asked.

"Aye, well we need our das first and then ta find the MacManuses. MaBelle said they're here in South Boston somewhere," Brie reasoned.

"Just her twins?"

"Nah, she says her husband's here too. Ye remember ole Noah? Don't ya?"

"Brie, I can't remember Connor or Murphy. What makes ye think I'll remember Noah?" she said as she grabbed two more beers from the fridge.

"I don't know, I just remember Noah's butterfly and his kind eyes. It's the butterfly I remember most of all," Brie said as she thought back to the butterfly.

"He's been gone twenty-eight years. How the hell do ye remember that? We were only toddlers when he left and only five when Annabelle, Connor, and Murphy moved closer ta Sibeal," Eryn questioned.

"Just because yer memory faded with age doesn't mean mine did as well," Brie teased.

"So do ye remember what Connor and Murphy look like?" Eryn challenged.

"Christ, it's been twenty-three years since we've seen them, how the hell should I know?" Bri shot back.

Eryn got up from the couch and looked up at the clock. It was eleven back in Ireland and they had to do their monthly calls to their mothers so that they didn't worry and send the army after them. "We should give the worry twins a call before it gets ta late and they start harassing us," she said as she grabbed her mobile and dialed her mother's.

"True. Oh, it's Ma MacManus' birthday. We should sing ta her. She'd like that since she doesn't get ta see her boys. Ungrateful bastards. Not there for their own Ma's birthday," Brie grumbled as she went searching for her own phone.

"Ello?" a familiar voice called on the other end.

"Hey Ma! How are ye doing?" Eryn's said to her mother, her voice now sounding full of energy.

"Eryn Cathleen Gregor! It has almost been four weeks since ye have called home. What have ye been up to?" she yelled over the phone.

Eryn easily held the phone away from her ear and could still hear her mother. "Ma, I'm sorry. Things have been really crazy around here and besides, do ye know how much it cost me ta call home? It's not exactly cheap, mother. But I'm calling now. Is everything ok?" Eryn asked as she gave a little sass to her mother.

"Besides me daughter and husband livin in America, yeah I'm fine," she snapped. "And yer tone is unnecessary and I suggest that it change pretty quickly."

"Aye Ma, my apologies. I know that this is hard for ye but Brie and I are working on getting Da and Baine out but were gonna have ta do it the legal way. Blame the fuckin' Saints for the extra security. Christ, they're fuckin' pissin me off!" Eryn complained before realizing what she had just said to her mother.

"Ye watch yer mouth!" her mother chided.

"Mother Mary, Father Christ," she recited before crossing herself. "But ye know I'm right. Then ta add ta our weighty list, we need to find all three MacManuses. Which we haven't seen them since we were five and MaBelle didn't bother ta give us a pictures of the boys," she whined.

"Aye, ye have a lot ta do but I know ye can do it. As for Connor, Murphy and Noah, Annabelle says ta bring them home for their own safety," her mother reminded.

"We're trying. Anyway, how's Tristan? He shot yet?" Eryn said as quickly as possible. She looked up to see Brie giving her a weird look but waved her off as she continued her conversation.

"He's hasn't been shot and don't curse him like that. Although he does miss ye. WE all do," her mother said softly, her voice seeming like a lullaby.

"What are those three doing that they need ta come back ta Ireland ta be safe?" Eryn asked as she quickly changed the subject. She didn't want to think about how much she missed her family.

"Nothing, well I need ta get ready ta head ta the pub with Belle and Illianna. Don't forget ta call Annabelle and wish her a happy birthday."

"Yes mother. I love ye, mama and I'll be home as soon as I can. Give Trist a hug and a smack on the back of the head for me," she said affectionately.

"Aye, I will. Be safe, me darling. I love ye as well. Goodnight," her mother said before disconnecting. Eryn looked over and saw that Brie was still on the phone with her mother. Deciding to give her privacy, she went into her room to change her outfit.

Brie listened to the ringing of her, waiting for her favorite person to answer the phone.

"Hello? Logan home," a sing song voice called out.

"Ma! It's yer baby girl!" Brie sang back.

"Brie! Ello me darling! How are ye, love?" her mother answered, thrilled to hear her daughter.

"I'm fuckin' ok, aside from the fuckin' government rippin me a new asshole. Since those damn Saints have been so busy killing mafia members, they decided that they needed extra security around da and Teague," Brie whined.

"Now Brie, shut up and quit yer whining. Ye know it gives me a headache. Now what's this about Baine and Teague needing extra security?"

"Because one of the Saints is an old prisoner from there, so anyone who came in contact with him can only be visited with lawyers and guards present in the room," Brie said more calmly.

"Aye that is a pain. What does Eryn think?"

"I didn't tell her the whole thing but she did suggest the legal way and extradite them back ta Ireland. In order ta do that, we'd need guards, ambassadors and legal documentation stating that they have committed crimes in Ireland that they need ta pay for. Not ta mention they are Irish citizens and American has ta give them back ta us," she explained.

"Well Cathleen and I can be yer ambassadors but as for yer guards, I don't know. Ye may have ta ask for God's help on this one," her mother suggested.

"Yes Ma, well Ery and I still have a lot more drinkin ta do so I'll call ye later when we have some idea of what the fuck we're doin," Brie said as she decided to end the conversation.

"Alright love, I'll talk ta ye later. Give Eryn a hug for me."

"Aye, I will but before ye go, how's Colin?"

"Yer brother is fine. He finally opened up his bloody restaurant."

"Really? How'd that go?" Brie asked.

"Well he's book for the next five months, what do ye think?" her mother said proudly.

"His food's that bad? Those poor customers," Brie teased.

"Yer a real riot, ye fuckin bitch," she heard in the background.

"Aye, love ye too, Colin. Alright Ma, I need ta get going. Love ye," Brie laughed.

"Alright my love. Don't get ta drunk tonight. Be safe. Love ye," her mother said.

"I will. Ye as well and make sure Colin doesn't poison the town. Bye!" she said as she heard her brother yell something but quickly hung up the phone to see Eryn had changed and waiting to phone the final mother.

"Ye ready?" she asked as she dialed another number and placed the phone on speaker and set it between them.

"MacManus residence," said Annabelle.

Eryn held up her fingers and counted to three. The girls harmonized as they sang. "Happy birthday ta ye, happy birthday ta ye, happy birthday dear MaBelle, happy birthday ta ye!" they sang before hearing Annabelle sniffle on the other end of the phone.

"Aye, it's always nice ta hear the angels sing happy birthday ta this ole woman," she said as the girls heard the smile on her voice.

"MaBelle, yer not old," chimed Eryn.

"Aye, ye can't still scare the hell out of grown men, that shows how young ye really are," Brie added.

"Ye girls are true angels. Maybe once ye meet up with me boys, ye all can marry and make them behave," MaBelle said with a somewhat distant sound.

"MaBelle, are ye drunk?" Eryn asked with a sly grin.

"Yer Mas and I haven't made it down ta the Anvil yet," she defended.

"Yeah but MaBelle, the only thing ta drink in yer house are the drinks ye find at the Anvil," Brie quipped.

"Now, I know ye two are perfect for me boys, ye make fun of me just like them," she said as the girls heard the pout.

"Now MaBelle, we both love ye ta much ta make fun of ye and as for yer boys, we'll give them a piece of our minds for teasing ye so," Eryn said as she tried to hide her amusement. She looked over at the clock and nodded at Brie.

"Alright MaBelle, we have ta run a few errands but happy birthday and we'll call ye soon," Brie spoke up.

"Aye, I should go down and meet up with yer mothers. But when me boys call, I'll tell them ta keep an eye out for ye."

"MaBelle, if ye know where they are and can get a hold of them, then why don't ye tell them ta come home?" Eryn asked.

"Cause they need ta be forced and yer already there so ye can beat them home. Alright girls, we shall talk again soon."

"Night Mabelle, love ye!" they spoke in unison before hanging up.

"Now what?" Brie asked.

"I need a good drink. Wanna pub hunt?" Eryn said with a sneaky smile.

"Aye!" Brie shouted as she pulled her coat on. Eryn followed suit as she grabbed her wallet and keys.

"So where ta?" Brie asked.  
"I heard of a little Irish pub in South Boston called McGinty's. How does that sound?" she asked as they walked outside.

"Aye, sounds like a plan," she said as they started to walk against the cold wind. After about 20 minutes of walking, they heard the noise of drunken laughter. Smiling, both girls walked into the warm pub.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next installment of Angels of Saints. Enjoy.**

**Note: I do not own BDS or it's characters.  
**

Chapter 2: Welcome the Saints

Connor and Murphy laughed at another one of Doc's mixed sayings. No matter how down they were, Doc always found a way to make them smile. They looked over to the end of the bar to see their father setting up the chess board.

"Hey Doc, can we get another beet?" Murph spoke up. Before Doc could answer, the door opened to reveal two women standing with large grins. They looked around before walking to a booth smiling and laughing.

"Hey Murph, ye see those girls that just walked in?" Connor asked as he snapped his brother out of his trance.

"No Conn, I was the only block in the bar ta not look over at them," Murph joked.

"Well, what do ye think they're doin' here? It's a bit dangerous for American women ta be in an Irish bar," Connor said as he glanced quickly around the bar.

"Aye, but they don't seem like they care. Think we should roll out the welcome wagon?" Murph said as he smirked then took a sip of his beer.

"Aye, we should," Connor said as they ordered two more beers. They looked over and saw that the girls seemed to be in a debate with each other. Picking up their beers, along with the extra two, they walked up to the girls.

"Ello girls, fancy a drink?" Murph asked as he placed a beer in front of one of the girls. They looked at each other before scooting to the back of the booth to give the boys room. Connor and Murph smiled before taking their seats. They watched as the girls accepted the drinks and took a big sip.

"So, ye got names?" Connor asked.

"Of course we've got names. Be a bit silly if ye walked around without a name," the girl to his left said.

"Ye're from Ireland?" Murph asked in surprise.

"Aye, we are. Was it the accent that gave us away?" came the sarcastic response from the girl on his right.

"Aye, we just figured ye were from America and so we came over here ta protect ye from us Irish brutes," Connor said with a silly smile.

"We have brothers that are our Irish brutes. There isn't a man in here that could scare us but thank ye for yer concern," the girl to Connor's left said as she smiled back at him.

"Then perhaps ye could tells us yer names," Murph prodded.

The girls looked at each other before nodding. "I'm Eryn," the girl from Connor's left introduced.

"And I'm Brie, now that we've told y our names, what are yers'? Brie asked.

"I'm Connor and this is Murphy," Connor introduced as he nodded his head towards his brother. Eryn was taking a sip of her beer as Connor spoke their names before choking a bit.

"Ye alright there, Eryn" Murph asked with caution.

"Um, Connor and Murphy MacManus?" Brie asked as Eryn tried to clear her throat.

"Um, yeah," Connor said as he eyed the girls carefully.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be," Eryn laughed.

"What are ye talking about?" Murph asked.

"Tells us, do ye know a Tristan Gregor or a Colin Logan?" Brie asked with an amused look.

"Aye, they're mates of ours back in Ireland. Why?" Connor asked as he fully relaxed.

"Well, Tristan is me big brother. Colin is Brie's. Yer ma told us ta find ye two as well as yer da and ta drag ye back ta Ireland," Eryn explained.

"Christ, she's sendin' in the cavalry ta drag our asses back," Murph laughed as he lit two cigarettes and handed one to Connor.

"Yup! She's a very persuasive woman," Brie laughed and finished her beer.

"So that evil woman sent ye all the way ta America ta drag us back," Connor asked with a sly grin.

"No, we came here for our own reasons. We're just doing this as a favor ta MaBelle," Eryn corrected.

"MaBelle?" Murph asked.

"It's our nickname for her," Brie filled in as she stole the last of Eryn's drink.

"So what are yer reasons for coming here?" Connor asked as he watched Eryn smack Brie for stealing her drink.

Picking up her drink, she looked over at Connor and smiled. "It's still early and I wanted ta go ta a bar," Eryn said with a harmless smile.

"That's not what he meant," Murph said as he shook his head.

"We know but we're not gonna dish the heavy stuff on a first date," Brie said as she winked at the boy then cuddled her injured hand. "Ye put my hand ta sleep on purpose!"

"Ta teach ye a lesson. Hope ye learned it well," Eryn laughed as she finished her drink.

Brie shook her head then proceeded to beat the blood back into her hand. Connor laughed and shook his head. The girls reminded him of Murph and himself in one of their 'who's older' matches. "Understandably, ye want ta meet our da?" Connor asked, taking the empty glasses.

"Noah?" Eryn perked up from watching the amusement of the self beating.

"Ye know our da?" Murph asked.

"Well when we were all babies, we all used ta play tagether. Then Noah left and then ye two left but our Ma's all keep in touch," Brie explained as she finally got feeling back in her hand.

"I don't remember that," Connor said as he gave a somewhat distant look.

"Of course not, ye two were toddlers when ye left with MaBelle," Eryn said as she moved to grab her empty glass from Connor to go fill it but he merely moved it out of the way.

"So it's ye two that are in our pictures. We were wondering who they were," Murph commented as he stared off into space.

Connor shook his head as his brother before walking over to the bar with the empty glasses. He quickly placed them behind the counter. Walking over to his father and Doc, he pulled up a stool to watch them play.

"So I see ye've found some lasses ta entertain," Noah commented as he moved his knight forward.

"Aye and they want ta meet ye," he said as he smiled at Doc who sat contemplating his next move.

"I…I…I hope ye t…t…two are keeping an eye on t…t…t…them. FUCK! ASS!" Doc stuttered out as he moved his queen out into play.

"Don't worry about them, Doc, Those girls can handle themselves. They're from back home, ye know," Connor said with a sly grin.

"Really now? Now that ye mention it, yer Ma did say something about two friends of hers looking for us," Da said as he checked Doc's king.

"Yeah, and I think we found them. Those girls said that they're actually here for other reasons but are looking for us as a favor to Ma," Connor commented as Doc moved his king away from Noah's queen.

"Ye found them? Well, let me finish this game and I'll be right over there ta meet them," Noah said as he moved another piece.

"You got it, Da. Hey Doc, can I get a couple of beers from behind the bar?" Connor as he stood up from his stool.

"Sure, help yerself," Doc said as he waved him away. Laughing, Connor went behind the bar and filled up four more glasses. With great ease, he carried the drinks over to the table.

"Ye girls miss me?" Connor asked with a sly smile.

"Well I don't know, Murphy has been very entertaining. So I guess we didn't," Eryn joked.

"Oh, how cruel ye two are," Connor joked as he placed the beers on the table and handed them to Brie and Murphy.

"Where's mine?" Eryn asked with a bit of pout.

"Ye didn't miss me, so ye don't get one," Connor teased as he placed both beers in front of him. Before he even got a chance to sit, Eryn's hand grabbed one of the beers and pulled it close. Murph and Brie burst out laughing as she glared at him and took a sip of her beer.

"So what took ye so long, Conn?" Murph said as he fought his laughter.

"Little thief," he teased before taking his seat and turning back to Murphy. "Talked ta Da and Doc for a bit then refilled the glasses."

"What are they doing this time?"

"Playin' chess again? Da looked like he was winnin' He said when he was done he'd come over ta meet ye girls," Connor said as he looked at the girls.

"It's been a long time since we've seen Noah," Eryn said as she looked down into her beer.

"Considering ye don't remember what he looks like," Brie challenged.

"And yer one ta talk? Ye only remember his butterfly tattoo!" Eryn challenged back.

"Well at least that's something!" Brie retorted.

"Well ye know that I have always had a bad memory," Eryn said as she shrugged off Brie's attempt to stir Eryn's temper. Eryn just winked at the boys and started on her beer.

"And ta think they let ye work in hospitals," Brie joked as she joined Eryn in a drink.

"Ye're a fuckin' nurse?" Connor asked in surprise.

"No, I'm a fuckin doctor. There's a difference. I work down in the ER at Boston County General," Eryn corrected.

"So what do ye do then?" Murph asked as he turned to Brie.

"Oh, I'm a lawyer. More criminal law than anything else," Brie said. Both Connor and Murphy tensed a bit at Brie's words.

"So ye defend criminals?" Connor asked.

"No, I refuse to help people that are criminals. I represent the victims," Brie said as she gave him a hard look.

"Easy there, Brie. No need ta get worked up while we're drinking. Ye know how ye are," Eryn said as she tried to calm the Irish lawyer.

"Ye right, sorry about that," Brie said as she took another sip.

"It's alright, just relax," Murph said as he looked at his brother.

"So how come ye two are at a bar if ye both have big jobs?" Connor teased.

"Hard day at work," they both said at the same time and took a sip of their drinks.

"Are ye sure ye both aren't twins?" Connor joked as he watched them.

"Aye," Eryn spoke as she rubbed her eyes.

"We've just been around each other since birth," Brie said as she leaned back in the chair.

"Same thing," Murph joked as he nudged Connor.

"So what do ye two do?" Eryn asked. Both Connor and Murphy looked at each other and feeling of panic started to spread throughout them as they looked back at the girls. They were about to tell them something when Noah walked over.

"Now ye two must be the girls my Annabelle said would be visiting," he said as he pulled up a chair.

"Hello sir," they said in unison. Noah let out a gentle laugh as he stole a small sip of Murphy's drink.

"No need for formalities, girls," Noah said. "Now, what are yer names?"

"I'm Eryn Gregor," Eryn said with a soft smile.

"And I'm Brie Logan," Brie said next.

"Hmm, ye both have the last names of two mates of mine, Teague and Baine," Noah said as he watched the girls.

"Teague Gregor and Baine Logan?" Eryn asked?

"Aye?"

"They're our Das," brie said softly. Noah looked at the girls in total disbelief.

"Aye, I see the resemblance now. Ye two know where they are, right?" he asked with serious eyes.

"Aye, we know," Eryn said darkly.

"Da, what's going on?" Connor asked as the mood seemed tense.

"It's nothing," Brie said before grabbing her jacket.

"We're sorry but we have ta go," Eryn said as she put on her jacket. She opened her wallet and pulled out two business cards. On the back of one card she wrote down an address.

"Here, if ye ever want ta get a hold of us." Eryn said as she followed Brie. Sitting there quietly, the boys finished their drinks and looked at their father.

"Time for us ta go, lads," Noah said. The two nodded as they followed their father out of the bar and down the road to their new apartment. The three men took their seats and lit their cigarettes. Connor and Murphy looked at their father waiting an explanation.

"Their fathers were in the Hoag with me and are still there," Noah said to his waiting sons.

"What? What the fuck are they doin' there?" Murphy shouted.

"All three of us were working together in destroyin' evil. They caught all three of us and sent us ta prison. When they released me, Baine and Teague were watching from their cells. I told them I'd get them out but as ye can see that hasn't happened yet," Noah said as his eyes saddened.

"Jesus, those two must be torn," Connor said as he took a drag.

"Aye and ta think those girls must think their das are traitors ta the faith," Murph said as he looked at his brother.

What do ye mean?" Noah asked.

Brie is a criminal lawyer and that she only defends their victims," Murph explained.

"This poses a problem for us then. They may not take ta kindly ta the Saints," Noah said as his phoned rang.

"Smecker?" Connor asked

"Aye," Noah said as he answered the phone and walked away. Connor and Murphy looked at each other and leaned back into the sofa.

"What do ye think?" Murph asked.

"That I want ta get ta know Eryn," Connor said with a sly girn.

"That's not what I meant but I do agree. Brie is very intriguing," Murph said as his grin matched his brothers.

"Perhaps we should pay them a visit?" Connor asked with a laugh.

"Ye'll have ta wait until our job is done. Get yer gear boys, it's time ta go ta work," Noah said as he cleaned his shot gun. Both boys gave their father sad looks before getting their guns and got ready for their next job.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next installment of Angels of Saints! Enjoy!**

**Note: I do not own BDS or it's Characters.  
**

Chapter 3: And the Saints Go Marching On…

Eryn slid off her jacket in silence as they arrived from the bar. Neither Brie nor Eryn spoke a word to each other. Both of them thinking about their fathers. The two of them looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Eryn went to the kitchen and started to make tea while Brie pulled the large blanket to the couch and pulled out the DVD book. Eryn came out with two steaming mugs and placed them on the coffee table. Flipping through the book, both eyes fell on the save DVD.

"Ye alright?" Eryn asked.

"Aye, I just wish we could see them. They must be wondering what happened ta us," Brie said as they watched Jude Law work on a church.

"We will. The fuckin' police will have ta back down or they will know the true wrath of Irish women," Eryn said as she smiled at Brie, hoping to improve her friend's mood.

"Aye," Brie laughed before turning back to the TV. "Ye work tomorrow?"

"No, How about ye?" Eryn asked.

"Day off."

"Movie day?" Eryn asked, already knowing the answer

"Yup," Brie nodded

Eryn looked over at Brie. She could easily see the sadness in her eyes. It was the same sadness that consumed her heart. The movie played on as if the cloud of despair never existed. As the movie ended, Eryn flipped through the book and pulled out Borderline. "Care for a brain stimulator?" Eryn asked. Brie's only response was a dirty glare. Heaving a heavy sigh, Eryn shuffled through her book before coming to a new one. "How about some firemen?" she asked with a little enthusiasm.

"Aye, that works for me," Brie said as she let the small yawn out. Eryn popped the DVD into the player. The movie played on and soon both girls were asleep.

Brie tossed and turned in her sleep until she landed face down on the floor. Her head sprang up as she looked around. She could have sworn she heard knocking but she figured it was only in her dreams. Looking around again she realized how bright it was. Getting up, she pulled Eryn off the couch and went to make coffee.

"What the fuck was that for?" Eryn yelled.

"Time ta get up, sunshine. Turn on the news, I'll make coffee," Brie said as she laughed at the glaring woman.

Eryn stuck her tongue out and turned on the news. Eryn stood and gave a loud yawn. Brie came back as the coffee brewed loudly to see what was happening with the news. Eryn curled back up on the couch, cuddling her pillow close, hoping her sleepiness would win out. She was half awake when a certain headline caught her eye.

"Brie, turn off the coffee!" Eryn shouted to the almost asleep Brie. Brie looked at Eryn for a minute but got up and did what she said.

"_Yet again the Saints have struck Boston. Here, at a downtown warehouse seven members of the Yakavette family were shot down. Boston police only state that they are dealing with the situation and that they have no doubt that they will apprehend the criminals," _the reporter said as Eryn turned down the television. Brie walked over to Eryn and took a seat.

"Damn them," Brie growled.

"Aye, and I'm on call today," Eryn groaned. They both stared at the TV as a knock came to the door.

"I'll get it," Brie said as she rose from the sofa. She walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole and smiled.

"I'm sorry, sirs. We didn't order any male strippers. Ye have the wrong apartment," she smiled as she opened the door.

"Ye hear that, Murph? We're at the wrong fuckin' apartment. I told ye ta let me find it," Connor said as he played along.

"Fuck! I thought this was the house that had the cute lawyer and the cute doctor. Oh well, let's go find someone else who will appreciate our services," Murph sighed as he turned to walk away.

"Well, I guess since ye're here, ye might as well come in. I guess we could do with some entertainment. We're so bored, we're watching the news," Brie said as she let the boys in and took their coats. She noticed that Connor had a slight limp while Murphy barely used his right arm. Shrugging it off, she hung their coats and showed them to the living room to find Eryn gone.

"Eryn at work?" Connor asked.

"No, she and I both have off but she's on call. Hmm, she was just here a minute ago. Eryn, where the fuck are ye?" Brie called out.

Eryn popped her head out of the kitchen while holding a cup of coffee. "What the fuck do ye want? Ye fuckin wake me ass up then the fuckin news fucking ruins me day and then yer yelling yer mouth off at me? WHAT?" Eryn yelled back proving to everyone that she was not a morning person. She walked into the room to see Connor and Murphy standing with serious looks. "Oh. What are ye two doing here?"

"We came ta see ye two again. What's going on, Eryn?" Connor asked as he slightly approached her.

She gave a small sigh and just shook her head. "No worries, just me blowing up at Brie for giving me a hard time. I'm not much of a morning person," Eryn said as she moved towards the couch.

"I'm not giving ye a hard time. I just dragged yer ass off the couch," Brie said defensively. Brie walked into the kitchen and got three more cups of coffee.

"Aye, that is giving me a hard time," Eryn grumbled into her coffee cup. Brie sat on the couch next to Eryn after handing the boys their own cups and wrapped herself in the warm blanket. Both boys walked over and sat next to the girls.

"So how did the news ruin yer day?" Connor asked. Eryn took a sip of her coffee and looked up at Connor.

"There's this one story in the media that always angers me. And today they reported it again," Eryn explained as she turned her cell on. She seemed to be waiting for it to ring.

"What story is that?" Murph asked as he looked at her with amusement.

Before Eryn could answer, her phone rang. She looked down at the caller ID and smiled. She opened her phone and placed it on speaker. "Aye?" she asked.

"Yer a real fucking funny, Eryn! Jinxing me arse!" Tristan yelled over the phone.

"Ah, brother dear. Shut the fuck up. Yer giving me a headache and I just woke up. I don't have enough energy to deal with yer PMS," she teased.

"Ye can't tell me ta shut the fuck up! I'm yer damn older brother! I own yer arse!" Tristan retaliated. It was obvious he wasn't pleased about the PMS comment. Connor, Murphy and Brie snickered as they listened to the siblings little spat.

"Now, did ye call ta yell at me or did ye actually need something from me?" Eryn asked.

"Well yelling was my main thing but I also needed ta talk ta ye as well," he said a bit calmer.

"Aye?" she yawed.

"First off, when are ye two coming home?" he asked bluntly.

"Ever the cop. We'll come home when we've finished what we need ta do. Ye ask me this every time ye call," Eryn said annoyed.

"I know but I don't like me little sister being in Boston while the Saints are there. I know that ye be safe from them but not from the mafia," Tristan said, his voice dripping with concern. "And Colin agrees with me."

"Like Eryn said, we'll be home when we're done," Brie spoke up suddenly.

"Aye, ye said that but how long is that gonna be, midget?" Colin challenged.

"Piss off, Colin! And don't call me midget!" Brie yelled while pouting. Both girls heard their brothers laughing on the other end.

"Oi mates, no need ta tease the girls that badly," Connor said as he joined the conversation.

"Aye, they're safe with us," Murph said as he backed his brother up.

"Who the fuck is that, Eryn" Tristan shouted going into automatic big brother mode.

"Aye, who are ye and what are ye doing at our sisters' apartments?" Colin chimed in.

"Jesus! Have ye forgotten us that fast, Trist?" Connor laughed.

"Yeah mate, we only left ten years ago," Murph joined.

"Connor? Murphy?" Tristan and Colin asked at the same time.

"Aye," Connor and Murphy said.

"Jesus, what the fuck are ye two doing there?" Tristan laughed.

"Having a grand ole time with yer sister," Connor joked.

"Not ta grand a time, MacManus," Colin warned.

"Oh go bake a cake, ye housewife," Brie shot at her brother.

"So how many MacManues are there?" Tristan asked.

"Just the two of us, our da is playing chess with a mate of his," Murph explained.

"I know that yer being gentlemen around those young and impressionable ladies," Colin implied.

"Fuck off," Eryn joked.

"Watch yer fucking mouth," Tristan chided.

"Make me," Eryn challenged.

"As soon as yer arse touches Ireland's soil, I will," Tristan threatened.

"Ye too, Brie," Colin threw in.

"What the fuck did I do?" she complained.

"Ye got a dirty mouth. It needs ta be cleaned," Colin said.

"I'll filet ye!" Brie yelled.

"Well ye could, if ye could cook," Colin laughed.

"At least I don't poison people with my cooking," Brie sang back.

"I haven't poisoned anyone," Colin said defensively.

"Can we get back ta the subject at hand? Why did ye two call?" Eryn asked.

"We want ye girls home," Colin and Tristan said together.

"We will be home when we're done," both girls yelled. Colin and Tristan started to argue but Eryn picked up her phone and pressed end.

"Pain in the ass," she said as she back into the couch and closed her eyes.

"Oh, are ye two ok?" Brie asked the boys.

"Why?" Murphy asked confused.

"Well I noticed that Connor had a limp and yer not using her right arm. I'm sure Eryn will take a look at if you need it checked out," Brie said.

Both boys looked at each other, concerned as the girls watched them carefully. "It's nothing," Connor said as he got up from the couch and tried to walk normally to the kitchen. Murphy got up and followed his brother to the kitchen. Connor placed his cup on the counter and started to wash it as Murphy came in. "Maybe we should tell them," Connor said.

"Have ye lost it? They'd chuck us out of their lives if they knew about us," Murph said.

"That's a possibility or they may accept us and it would make life easier ta have a doctor ta looked after us and a lawyer ta defend us," Connor reasoned.

"I don't want ta loose our only connection ta home, Conn," Murph said. He too started to wash his own cups.

"Then how are we going to explain our injuries," Connor challenged.

"Bar fights?"

"Every night?" Conner asked.

"Yer right, I guess we do have ta tell them," Murphy said, defeated.

"Well let's find out what they think about the Saints then go from there, ok?" Connor compromised. Murphy nodded as they both dried their mugs. As they turned to leave the girls walked in and refilled their cups.

"What were ye two doing for so long?" Eryn asked.

"Just talking about these two girls we picked up at McGinty's last night. We're thinking about taking them ta dinner," Connor joked.

"Oh well, have fun then. Tell us if ye get lucky," Brie joked back before savoring the sip of her refreshed coffee.

"Well if they change their minds can we use ye two as backups?" Murphy smiled. The girls just laughed as they walked back to the living room and went back to the news where the reporter was talking about the Saints. Connor and Murphy walked over and joined the girls with wide grins but dropped then when they saw the news report. Taking a seat next to the girls, they watched the report intently.

"_The Saints of Boston have struck again. Last night, here at this south Boston warehouse, seven members of the Italian mob family, the Yakevette's, were killed. FBI Agent Paul Smecker commented that Boston police are working hard to apprehend the suspects. Though the police have faith, a public outcry has not been heard. Since the arrival of the Saints, crime rate in Boston has dropped drastically. Could these three men be the answer to Boston's prayers?"_ the reporter said as the news changed to sports.

"Speaking of the Saints, what do ye two think of them?" Connor asked gently.

Eryn and Brie looked at each other questionably before heaving their sighs. "It depends on the day. When they kill mafia members, we're not ta fond of them. When they don't then we don't mind them," Brie explained.

"But they kill evil men, they're good men," Murph defended.

"Aye, we know. We're behind them in the killing of evil men. 'If men spill blood then by men their blood is spilt.' Our das taught us well, before they left but when the Saints strike then that means my work doubles and Brie gets more restrictions placed against her," Eryn explained. Connor nodded slowly in understanding as Murphy sighed in relief. Both boys looked at each other like having a conversation with their eyes; they turned back to the girls.

"What?" Brie asked.

"We can trust ye two, right?" Connor asked them. Both girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Aye," they said.

Connor took a deep breath and turned off the news. "Please don't be angry with us," Connor said.

"Why would we be mad at ye two?" Brie asked.

"For what we have ta tell ye," Connor said.

"Just tell us, damnit," Eryn said as she started to lose her patience.

Connor and Murphy nodded at each other and then looked back at the girls. "We're the Saints," they said together.

Eryn and Brie stared at the boys in disbelief but as the boys kept their faces straight, the girls started to believe. "Ye're serious?" Brie asked slowly.

"Aye," Murph whispered. The boys kept their faces straight as the girls studied them.

"Are ye gonna say anything?" Connor asked, hoping to break the silence

"What do ye want us ta say, Connor?" Eryn asked.

"Well for one, that yer not mad at us, for two that ye won't kick us out, and three that ye won't tell," Murph counted off.

Eryn and Brie looked at each other then stood. "We're gonna talk this over," Eryn said as they walked into the kitchen.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Next one will be up as soon as possible.**

**Please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter of Angels of Saints! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Note: I do not own BDS or its characters.  
**

Chapter 4: A Decision

Eryn took a seat on the counter and looked up at Brie as she poured another cup for herself. "What do ye thing?" Eryn asked.

"I'm pissed at them for not being straight forward with us from the beginning, but I'm proud of what they do. I'm also worried for them and…well…I don't know!" she finally said as she slapped her hand on the counter.

"So what do ye want to do about this?" Eryn as she moved a bit away from her friend's flying hands.

"I don't know. There's a conflict of interest. What should we do?" she said as she settled into her lawyer logic.

"Well I think I know what we're going to do," Eryn said. "One, we won't tell anyone about them. Two, we'll have the three of them move in here it's safe. We have the spare bedroom and they'll have a doctor on call in case they come back from a job that went south. And three, if I ever sound like Murphy again, please smack me."

Brie laughed as she realized that Eryn was counting like Murphy before following her back into the living room. Eryn saw that both boys had nervous looks on their faces as they waited for the girls' decision. "We've decided that we're not going to tell anyone about you two being the Saints and we're not casting ye out of our lives. We made a promise to MaBelle and we're going to keep it. So the only solution we could come up with is for ye three ta move in so we keep ye safe, relatively uninjured, and so we can keep our eyes on ye. Then when all is said and done and Brie and I have gotten out das out of prison, we will all be going back to Ireland. There will be no debate and no discussion. Do we understand each other?" Eryn asked as she eyed the twins as if they were five and had just broken a vase.

"Wait, what do ye mean, 'get yer das out of jail'?" Connor asked.

"It's our main reason for coming ta Boston. We came to get our das out of prison and back home ta our mas. They miss them and so do we," Brie explained.

"So ye two aren't as innocent as we thought," Murph joked.

"Oh no, we're innocent. We're yer Ma's little angels," Eryn joked back.

"Ah so we have been replaced, Murph! That evil woman strikes again," Connor said while eyeing the girls. Eryn and Brie gave them innocent looks before laughing.

"Well now that that's settled, why don't ye get Noah and yer stuff and we'll set up yer rooms," Brie said as she smiled. The boys nodded. They had lost the fight against the girls and they had a feeling they were going to lose them often. They got up from the couch and headed toward the door but not before placing a kiss on the girls' cheeks. After the boys left, the girls moved quickly to clean the apartment and get the spare room and bathroom ready. It was around five when their doorbell rang and Eryn ran to answer it.

"Bout time ye three got here. We were getting concerned," she said as she took a bag from Connor.

"Aye, well da needed convincing," Connor said as he grabbed a large black duffle bag.

"I just don't think it's safe for the girls with us around. They two could get hurt," Noah argued.

"We understand that da, but understand that if we don't do what they say, they'll hurt us," Murph said as he put the bags down in the living room.

Brie came out of the bedroom as she brushed her hands off. "Ok, so the boys will share that room and Noah, Connor and Murph said that ye prefer ta sleep in recliners so we got one set up for ye in the living room," Brie said as she pointed to the chair.

"Thank ye, lass," Noah said. Connor and Murphy just shook their heads and carried the bags into the bedroom. There were two twin beds set up and each had a closet and dresser of their own. Connor and Murphy each placed their bags on their bed and then placed the black bags in the closets.

"Yer weapons of choice?" Eryn asked.

"Aye, that alright?" Connor asked, concerned.

"Yeah but ye shoot our cats and we shoot ye," Brie wanted the twins. The two of them looked at each other and grinned but it only lasted a minute. They lost their smile and got on their knees and said a little prayer. The girls watched closely before crossing themselves. Both men stood and went back to unpacking.

"Ye two alright?" Eryn asked.

"Aye, we lost a friend and what ye said reminded us of him," Murphy explained.

"David Della Rocco?" Brie asked.

"Aye, how did you know that?" Connor asked.

"From the papers. It said that he used to work for Papa Joe but then he was found dead in his home along with Papa Joe's men. They said there were pennies in his eyes but he wasn't killed like the others. So since he wasn't killed in the typical Saint fashion, we guessed that he was actually with you. Was it Papa Joe who killed him?" Eryn asked as the girls moved closer to the boys.

"Aye," Murph whispered. The memory still clear in his memory. It wasn't that long ago that he was killed and Papa Joe was scheduled for trial in three months. Each girl took a brother and hugged him tightly. They could tell that the lost of their friend was tough on them.

"Rocco is flying with the Angels, I'm sure of it," Eryn said as she held onto Connor.

Connor and Murphy looked up at each other as the girls hugged them and smirked at the thought of Rocco with angels. "Or doing something inappropriate with them," Murph laughed.

Both Eryn and Brie pulled back from the boys and gave Murphy a dirty look before joining in on the laughter. The girls shook their head as they walked out of the room and back into the living room. Noah had already situated himself on his chair and was watching the news about Papa Joe's upcoming trial. Eryn shrugged as she headed for the kitchen. "Ye boys hungry?" Eryn asked.

Connor and Murphy stuck their heads out of their room and nodded quickly. "Aye, feed us, oh cooking wenches," they teased.

"Trust me boys, ye don't want any of Brie's cooking. Ye wouldn't be able to stomach it," she laughed before getting to work on dinner.

"Ye and Colin are always picking on me," Brie pretended to cry.

"Aye," Eryn joked as she started to make the stakes. Brie stuck her tongue out at her friend and went to her desk and looked at a case file that was received earlier that day.

Connor and Murphy went back to their unpacking. Once they both had finished, they sat on their beds and lit up a cigarette. "So?" Murph asked.

"So," Connor replied.

"So this is how it's gonna be?" Murphy asked, taking a drag.

"Aye, we're gonna stay here with the girls and then head back ta Ireland," Connor confirmed.

"So, are we gonna tell'em when we got a job?" Murph asked.

"We'll leave that ta da ta decide," Connor said.

"Ye know that they're gonna kill us if we leave without telling them what we're doing," Murph said as he sighed.

"Aye but maybe da can set them straight and help ta leave us in one piece," Connor added.

"Food!" Eryn yelled. Connor and Murphy sniffed the air and ran out of the room. The dining room table was set with stakes, mash potatoes and mixed vegetables all waiting to be dished out. Everyone took their seats as Noah led them in prayer. After speaking their amens, Connor and Murphy dug into the food while savoring every bite. The girls just couldn't help but to laugh as Noah gave his sons a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry, girls, I was hoping that me boys had better manners then this," Noah said as he eyed them both. The boys smiled up at their father, showing that they weren't ashamed but slowed down just the same.

"It's alright, Noah, they're Irishmen. They're supposed to be pigs," Brie laughed.

"Hey! We're not pigs!" Murphy defended.

"Yeah, we're poor starved Irishmen who haven't eaten since we left Ireland," Connor explained.

The girls just rolled their eyes and laughed. "Oh, after dinner, I want to take a look at yer wounds," Eryn said as she ate her food. The boys stopped eating and looked up at her. "No point in hiding it, I already know that ye're injured so let me take a look at it. If ye don't let me then I'll make you sorry."

Brie snickered as she saw the look on the boys faces. She knew that Eryn was a woman of her word and felt bad for the boys. They both nodded and went back to their food. After all the food was gone, the boys followed Eryn to her room so that she could look them over. "Alright Murph, where is yer injury?" Eryn asked as she pulled out a first aid kits and her own medical stash.

"I dislocated me shoulder at the warehouse. I lost me footing and fell. Conn managed to push it back in for me," he said as she looked at her.

"Off with the shirt," she ordered. Murph eyed her as she placed her hands on her hips. "Murph, I'm a doctor, one of the best out there. If ye don't do as I say, then I'll just rip yer shirt off and look at it anyway. I need ta make sure nothing was torn or broken. Ye need yer arms to work if yer gonna be doing God's work, right?"

"Aye," he said as he took his shirt off and pointed to his right shoulder. He admired the way that she managed to slip into a professional attitude as she gingerly tended to his arm.

"Tell me about yer pain. Does it hurt when ye move yer arm in certain ways?" she asked as she moved her hand over his arms, gently moving in different directions, testing him.

"Only when I lift my arm up," he said as he watched how carefully she tended to his arm. He looked up at Connor and saw how he was reacting and he too was watching her.

Eryn nodded at Murphy and gently lifted his arm up. She watched him as she moved his arm and mentally took note of every time he winced. "Looks like you at least saved the bones and ligaments. But you basically tenderized the muscle. So you'll have to ice it for a couple of days and try not to lift anything heavy with this arm. And if someone hits you here, it'll hurt twice as much," she said rubbed a muscle relaxant on his shoulder and handed him some painkillers.

Murph nodded as he put his shirt back on. Eryn looked up at Connor and indicated that he should take Murphy's spot. Connor hesitated and Murphy knew why. While Murphy dislocated his shoulder, Connor was shot. They did their best the night before to remove the bullet and to seal the wound with an iron. He was shot in the same leg that their da shot him in. She'd see that scar and would be horrified.

"I'll go help Brie with the dishes," Murph quickly said as he stepped out of the room. He didn't want to stick around to see how that ended.

"Where ye hurt, Connor?" Eryn asked softly as Murphy left them alone.

Connor looked away for a moment, unsure if he was going to tell her. "Me right leg," he said softly.

"Off with yer pants then," she said, a small blush played on her cheeks but she ignored it.

"What?" he asked.

"Off with yer pants. I need ta see what ye've done ta yerself," she said as she waited.

"I was shot but don't worry. Da got the bullet out and we cleaned and sealed it," he said as he started for the exit.

Eryn quickly grabbed his arm and looked up at him. "Connor, I'm not asking ye ta take off anything else. I just want ta look at it ta make sure it didn't get infected. There's nothing ta be embarrassed about," she said as she tried to ease his concern.

Connor looked at her and smiled. "I'm not embarrassed about being naked in front of ye. I just don't want ye ta see the scars. They're not pretty," he said as he placed his hand on hers.

Eryn blushed but smiled up at him as she pulled him over to sit on the bed. "Perhaps, I'll tell ye the horror stories of Boston ER and all the things I've seen. Scars and things like that are nothing compared ta a guy needing ta have his genitals reattached after his vengeful wife cut them off in his sleep. She thought he was cheating on her," she said as she shuddered at the memory.

Connor visibly shuddered at the idea but stood and did as she said. "He really need it reattached? Fuck! What happened ta his wife?" he asked as he revealed the scars on his right leg.

"She's in prison. He has regained most of its function but it's not at 100%. Still needs more physical therapy," she said with a wink as she looked at both the new wound and the old one. "This one must of have hurt worse than the last. The bullet actually took a chunk of muscle with it as it grazed ye. What did ye use ta cauterize the wounds?"

"An iron and I don't recommend it," he said as he watched her move over his leg. She had the lightest touch but he knew she was there. "What kind of physical therapy does he have ta do? Is it like, 'Grow and hold and shrink and hold'?"

Eryn laughed and shook her head. "I wouldn't know but his new girlfriend is apparently a great PT," she said as she started to clean the burn. She couldn't get access to the actual bullet graze since it was cauterized and already scabbing, so she cleaned around the area. His family had done a good job at attending to it. "Hopefully, ye won't need ta use the iron but if ye do, I have other tools that won't burn healthy skin as well."

Connor nodded as he watched her. She was very beautiful in his eyes. Her long red-brown hair was pulled into a tight braid that seemed to tickle her waist. She must have pulled it back so she could focus on their wounds. When she turned back to him, she had new bandages for his leg. He looked down at her green eyes and smiled. There was nothing but kindness within them. She was an innocent. He kept his eyes on her as she finished wrapping his leg and placed her hand on top of the bandaged to keep it in place while she got some tape. He placed his hand on hers and admired how soft and warm it was.

Eryn looked back at Connor and noticed that he was looking at her differently. She quickly diverted her eyes and taped his bandage. She stood up and moved through her medical kit before handing him a pill container. "These will help with the pain and prevent infection. It was pretty clean so ye shouldn't have too much trouble. Ice it when ye feel intense pain but other than that, ye should be good ta go. Don't worry about the pill, they're non-drowsy," she said as she started to clean up her supplies.

Connor nodded as he pulled his pants and turned to Eryn. "Thank ye, Eryn," he whispered. She turned around to respond but instead he placed his lips on hers. Eryn was caught off guard by Connor's kiss. She felt the need to slap him for just assuming he could kiss her like that but his kiss was so soft and tender that she could bring herself to it, instead she let herself kiss him back. When they parted, Connor had his arms around her and was holding her close. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help meself."

Eryn shook her head. He wasn't like the other men she dated. He was gentle and he would never harm a woman like they did. She smiled up at him and placed her lips on his for a very short kiss before moving away. "It's alright. I won't beat ye around the block for kissing me," she said with a smirk.

Connor smiled back and nodded. "I should probably head out there before everyone thinks we're up to something," he laughed as he headed out into the living room. He was met by Brie who was carrying beers out to Murphy and his Da. She even had one for him.

"I thought ye two could use a cure for Dr. Kevorkian in there," she said as she handed him the beer and nodded towards the room he exited. "She beat ye up too bad?"

"Nah, she was really gentle," he said.

Brie looked at him then sent an accusing look at Eryn as she walked over. "Why ye brutal ta me when yer working on me but ye treat these two like newborn babes?" Brie accused.

"Cause yer a big baby and it's entertaining," Eryn said with a shrug and went to retrieve her own beer.

"Evil!" Brie called after.

Connor shook his head as he sat next to his brother as the girls joined them as well. At one point, Noah's cell rang and he excused himself to the brother's room as Connor and Murphy began to fight over the remote. "I'm older, I get ta choose!" Murphy said.

"Ye fuck wit! I'm older which means we watch Charlie Bronson!" Connor said back.

"No, Rambo and I'm older, ye fuck ass!" Murphy said as he pounced on Connor for the remote. Both Eryn and Brie saw the wrestling match starting up so they quickly pushed the furniture out of the way. The brothers kept going back and forth with pinning each other, the entire time, trying to make the other say that the pinner was the elder brother.

At one point the remote was free of their hands and Eryn quickly picked it up and turned on a cheesy romance movie. Both Connor and Murphy looked over at the girls and noticed that neither of their choices was on the screen. They looked at each other and got up and walked over to the girls. "Hey Murph?" Connor said loudly.

"Aye?" Murph answered back with a laugh.

"Are we gonna let the girls choose what we watch?" Connor asked.

"No, I don't think so," Murph responded.

"Aye, perhaps we should do something about it," Connor said.

"Aye, we should," Murph said as he and Connor tackled the girls off the couch. They made sure that as the girls hit the floor that they wouldn't be hurt in any way. Eryn held tight to the remote as Connor tried to pin her to the ground. Seeing that was open from Murphy, she threw the remote to her.

Connor turned his attention to Brie, giving Eryn a chance to pin him. Both of them looked over to see Brie kick the feet out from under Murphy and pinning him to the ground. Both boys had a look of disbelief as the girls held their smug smiles. "How the fuck did ye two do that?" Connor yelled up as he tried to break free.

"We have our ways," Eryn said, making herself comfortable on his stomach.

"Aye and now we're gonna watch our movie," Brie said as turned up the volume and placed all her weight on Murphy's stomach. Both boys struggled to get up but every time they moved, the girls pinned them down again.

"Let us up! We're injured here," Connor said with a bit of a pout.

"No, you'll only try ta change the channel again," Eryn said as she made sure that she wasn't near his leg.

"Girls, let them up. We've got ta get ta work," Noah said. The girls nodded and got up and sat on the couch. The boys laid there for a bit before getting up. They went to their room and got their black bags. They walked out of the room and noticed the girls watching them closely. Nothing was said as they walked over and gave them a kiss on the cheek, as if telling them that they'll see them later. With that they walked out with their father.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Chapter 5 will be up asap! **

**Please review! Thanks!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next installment of Angels of Saints. Sorry it didn't get posted yesterday, I sorta fell asleep at my computer. ^_^'**

**Note: I do not own BDS or it's characters.  
**

Chapter 5: A new life

Eryn and Brie watched the men leave and turned back to the TV. "Should we have asked?" Brie asked Eryn.

"No, that's their business. It has nothing ta do with us. All we can do is wait for them ta come home, safe and sound," Eryn said as her voice took on a whisper. She rose from her seat and yawned. "Well, I'm off ta bed. I have ta get up ta go ta the hospital tomorrow," Eryn said as she walked into her room.

Brie just gave a soft sigh and went to work on her case. Eryn closed her door and pulled out the scrubs for the next day. Looking around she shook her head and jumped into the shower. Eryn finished her shower quickly and went out to the living room. She noticed that it was completely empty of bodies. Double checking the locks on the door, Eryn walked back into her room and into bed.

It was around two a.m. when the Saints walked into the apartment. They noticed how quiet it was and figured the girls were asleep. All three men walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. On the counter by the medical kit was a note: _Get any blood on the carpet and ye will be punished._ Both boys laughed a bit before they cleaned their wounds and guns. "They must have work today," Murphy said.

"Aye, otherwise they would have been up waiting for us," Connor joined in. Murphy nodded as he pulled two beers from the fridge and placed them on the table. Noah smiled at the boys and nodded a goodnight to them. Murphy and Connor stared at each other before walking towards their room. They pulled off their boots and sat on their beds.

"Life should get better, right Conn?" Murphy asked.

"Let's hope so, Murph. Personally, I thing we need ta take a break. We're taking a lot of risks and things are getting really hot. I just don't want ta end me life without achieving something," Connor said. "Perhaps after Papa Joe, we should stop."

"Conn, ye have achieved something. We're the Saints. We send murdering bastards ta stand before God," Murph said as he gave Connor his full attention.

"That's not what I meant. Life has been exciting for us but I want something more. I want ta settle down," he confessed.

"Conn, ye can't be serious," Murph said. He wasn't sure if he wanted to believe what his brother was telling him but in his heart he knew what has really happened.

"I am, Murph. I'm not saying that I want ta stop. I'm sure God won't blame us if we settle down and have a family. I mean, God let Da, Teague and Baine have them, why can't we?" Connor asked.

"It's not time ta settle down. We're always on the move and we can't risk having wives and children and then the mafia finding out about them. I'm not ready ta stop and I'm not ready for a family. Rocco didn't want us ta stop so we shouldn't," Murph said.

"I'm sure Rocco would want us ta be happy and for us ta have families and if ye don't agree with me then fine but I think I have a chance for that and I'm going to go for it. I'm not giving up being a Saint. I can do both," Connor said as he tried to help his brother to understand.

"Ye want ta leave me, Conn?" Murphy kept his voice quiet as he waited for answer.

"Christ, I don't know what I'd do without ye, Murph. I'm not leaving ye. I'm not leaving being a Saint. If anything, I want ta add ta our family," Connor said as he rubbed a hand down his face before looking back up at his brother.

"Let's get ta bed. We can discuss this in later," Murph said, quickly stripping down to his boxers and crawled into his bed. Connor followed his brother and said a quick prayer before letting his eyes close.

Eryn glanced at her clock as four a.m. rolled around. She hated mornings. Groaning she got out of her bed and quickly dressed for work. She walked quietly as she passed Brie's room. Stopping at the boys' room, she stuck her head in and smiled at the image she saw. Murphy was half on the floor and his feet in the air. Connor was curled up close to his pillow as if hugging some one of importance. Softly closing the door, she crept past Noah and into the kitchen and started the coffee pot. She checked her watch and groaned as she quickly grabbed her bag and keys and ran out the door.

Connor sat straight up as he pulled the gun from his pillow and swung it around. It was the thud of the front door that woke him. He looked at the clock on the table between Murphy and himself. It was 4:30 am and still dark outside. He quickly threw on a pair of jeans and walked out of his room. He kept his gun hidden as he checked on Brie and then on Eryn. He felt his body freeze when he saw her room empty. He quietly closed her door and walked around the apartment looking for her. He heard the noise of bubbling liquid and the kitchen and figured she was in there, he was wrong, it was just the coffee pot.

"The lass was running late for work. She ran right out the door without having a cup," Noah said as he walked in behind his son.

"How'd ye know I was looking for her?" he asked as he put the safety back on his gun.

"Yer a MacManus. God first then yer woman," he said. Connor nodded slowly and set his gun down on the counter. Connor knew his father was right. He was in for a difficult situation. Noah walked over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder as if knowing some hidden knowledge. "I heard yer conversation with Murphy last night."

Connor looked up at his father, startled at being caught. "Yeah, I have a feeling that Murph and I still need ta continue that. Am I wrong though, da? In wanting ta be a Saint and ta be settled as well?" Connor asked.

"It's a hard life, son. The three of us will always be on the run and yer girl will always be waiting for ye. Yer ma is still waiting for me," Noah said as he sat beside his son. "But if ye find a good girl that can handle this life, then I if I were ye, I'd take it. There are more joys out there than just doing God's work, and I think that ye have found one. Don't worry about Murphy, he'll come around."

Connor nodded at his father and looked up when his brother trudged into the room. It was clear that Murphy wasn't awake and wouldn't be soon. "Coffee," he grumbled as he took Connor's cup.

"Oi! That's mine!" Connor complained as he watched his brother walk into the living room. Connor looked to his father for help but all Noah did was shake his head and follow his other son. Connor grumbled as he poured himself another cup and followed his family. His father and brother were watching the news when he walked in and no big surprise the news bounced between the newest Saint hit and Papa Joe's trial.

"Smecker is working out a plan for us ta get Papa Joe, until then he wants us ta, we're ta lay low," Noah informed his sons as they joined him.

"Lay low? But Da, we' can't. Every day that we sit back and do nothing, those bastards are killing. We can't lay low," Murphy protested loudly. He was awake now.

"Murphy, son, this is what we have ta do. Relax for now, we need ta be ready when Smecker gives us the call," Noah said, signaling the end of the conversation.

Connor smirked at his brother as Brie walked out of her room in her robe. She waved to the boys and walked into the kitchen. When she came back out, she had a travel mug and was heading back to her room. "Hey Brie!" Connor called after as he jumped the back of the couch and ran over to her. "What's the best way ta get inta Eryn's office at work?"

Brie eyed him carefully. "Why would ye want ta know something like that? Ye're not planning on going out in public, are ye?" she asked.

"Eryn was running late, and I thought I'd bring her lunch today," Connor said quietly so that Murphy wouldn't hear.

Brie looked at him for a moment before giving him a knowing smile. "Alright, if ye walk inta the main entrance and work yer way ta the ER, when ye get there, tell the receptionist that yer name a friend of Eryn's from Ireland and that I sent ye there to drop something off," Brie explained.

Connor nodded his thanks as he headed back towards his family. Murph watched him carefully before turning back to the TV. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Got an errand ta run later," Connor said as he smirked at his father.

A half hour later, Brie emerged from her room dressed and ready for the courts. "Alright, Eryn'll be back before me. I got a new case yesterday so I'll be working on that for awhile. If ye need me or Eryn, here is where ye can find us. I wrote down our work numbers incase ye lost our cards. There's plenty of food and such so you shouldn't really need anything. Let's see, am I forgetting anything?" she asked more to herself.

"Don't worry, lass, we'll be fine here," Noah said with a soft smile.

"Right, well call me or Eryn if ye need us ta pick up anything," she said before glancing down at her watch. "Shit, I have ta run. Behave yerselves."

Connor and Murphy just chuckled to themselves as Brie left. The girls were very worried about them but they could handle themselves. "So what shall we do today, Murph?" Connor asked his brother.

Eryn was having a busy day. Everyone in Boston seemed to be accident prone. She even had a cop come in who shot his foot on accident. To add to her bad day, she wasn't able to get any coffee or breakfast. No energy plus an empty stomach made for a very unhappy woman. She had tried her hardest not to snap at the nurses but at times she found her patience running thing. A little after noon, one of the receptionist found her hiding in one of the storage rooms.

"Dr. Gregor? There's a man in your office," Tiffany said as she gathered more forms.

"Who is it?" she asked s she left her hiding spot.

"I'm not sure but he has the same accent as you," she said before heading back to her desk.

Eryn looked at her for a moment before heading towards her office. When she arrived, she was surprised to see Connor waiting for her. "What are ye doing here? Ye could get caught," she said quickly as she closed the door.

"Ye left before ye could have any breakfast or coffee so I brought ye lunch. Don't worry; they don't know what we look like. Besides, Da said we're laying low for a bit and well, I was going a bit stir crazy with Murphy have a tantrum. I come baring pizza and coke," he said as he waved the food in front of her.

Eryn looked at the food for a moment before grabbing it quickly. "Ye are a saint," she said as she dug into the food. She was starving even though she knew she had to worry about Connor getting caught; her stomach was out debating her.

"Aye, so I've been told," he laughed as he watched her. "Ye ok?"

Eryn looked up from the food she was devouring and nodded. "I am now. I didn't realize that was running late this morning. I'm normally much better about it," she said as she placed her food down. She soon remembers what he had done the night before and looked up at him. "Are ye ok? Ye didn't get injured, did ye?"

Connor could see the concern in her eyes and quickly spun around. "If ye can believe it, the only injury I suffered was from me stupid brother but other than that, I'm fine. I promise," he said softly before sitting next to her. "I'm sorry we had ta leave so suddenly last night but da said that we're taking a break until Smecker calls with the plan ta get Papa Joe. He needs ta pay for everyone he hurt. Especially Rocco."

Eryn watched him as his eyes went a little dark at the memory of what was done to their friend. She pushed her food aside and placed her hand on his. "Ye'll get him. He doesn't deserve ta leave for all evil he's done," she whispered to him.

Connor smiled up at her before leaning in to kiss her softly. He could never get over the shock of how soft her lips were or that she was willingly kissing him. When he back off, he saw a slight blush on her cheeks and smiled. "I could get use ta this," he whispered to her.

Eryn chuckled softly but moved away from him. "We'll see about that. Now, since ye boys will have so much time on yer hands, we need ta find things ta keep ye busy. Ye like video games, right?" she asked with a wink as she leaned back in her chair.

Connor glared softly at her, promising vengeance before laughing. "Murph might. He's always been a kid at heart, might keep him from going stir crazy. He's a bit upset at the moment," Connor said as he swiped a bite of her pizza.

"What's he upset about? Brie do one of her famous wake up calls?" she asked as she started to check her e-mail.

"Nah, he's upset with both da and I. He doesn't want ta stop and this taking a break thing is eating at him," he said.

"Ok, so that explains why he's upset with Noah but not ye. What did ye do this time?" she teased.

"I'm the angel of the family! I never do anything ta provoke him," Connor said with a false smile.

"That's not what I heard from Tristan today," she laughed.

"Traitor, remind me ta give yer brother a new one when I see him next," Connor laughed. "He's upset with me cause I want ta change the plan a bit. I want ta continue being a ye-know-what but I want something more as well."

"Something more? What's on yer mind?" she asked giving him her full attention.

A soft knock came to her door, causing Eryn to bite out a curse. Connor chuckled softly as he kissed her cheek. "I'll tell ye later," he said as the door opened and a nurse walked in.

"Dr. Gregor, ye're need in trauma room one. Another GSW," she said before leaving.

"Another one? Jesus!" she said as she grabbed her stethoscope and headed for the door.

"GSW?" Connor asked as he followed her.

"Gun Shot Wound," she said before stopping and giving him a slight hug. "I'll see ye back at the house later tonight."

Connor nodded as he hugged her back and watched her hurriedly walk off toward the room she was expected at. Connor stood for a bit more heading for the exit and back to the apartment.

Murphy was pretty bored hanging at the apartment by himself. Connor had gone to the hospital to see Eryn and Noah went to McGinty's to see Doc. Murphy couldn't understand what was happening to his family. Connor wanted to settle down and Noah wanted to take a break from being a Saint. Didn't they realize they were disappointing Rocco. They had to keep going. They had to keep fighting. His thoughts were interrupted when his brother walked in.

"Have fun?" he asked a bit bitterly.

Connor ignored him as he walked into the kitchen and returned with two beers. He handed one to Murphy before sitting down. "Are ye gonna act like this from now on?" Connor asked, getting straight to the point.

"Maybe," he grumbled as he drank his beer.

"Murph, ye're acting like we're going inta retirement. That's not the case. Our next hit is Papa Joe but we need ta be careful. He knows we're still out there and he has his guard out. We have ta wait for Smecker ta give us a way at him," Connor said as he looked at his brother.

"And what about ye wanting ta leave me ta go get married?" Murphy spat out.

"Murphy, if I get married, have a bunch of kids, and actually have a home does not mean that I'm gonna stop being a Saint and that I'm abandoning ye as my brother. Personally, Murphy, I don't know what I do without ye," Connor said.

Murphy nodded but still wasn't happy. "I just don't understand why ye want ta do this now, Conn," he said.

"Because I think God has given me someone ta love," Connor explained.

"Eryn?"

"Aye and if ye open yer eyes, God sent ye someone as well," Connor said as he jabbed his foot into Murphy's.

Murphy looked up at Connor, slightly shock. He never thought of Brie being someone that God brought to him. He looked over on the wall and saw a picture of the two friends hugging, each with a pint of beer in it. He looked back over at Connor and saw the smirk that always caused a wrestling match between them. It was the 'I've out smarted you again and haven proven to be the older twin with killer advice' grin. "Drop the smile, Connor, ye're still not the older twin," Murph said as he got up to get a new beer.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one will be up asap! **

**Please review! Thanks!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Here's the next chapter of Angels of Saints. I do apologize for not having posted in a very long time but seeing as I have two jobs, school and crappy time management skills I still kept writing...just on notebooks so now it just takes time to type them up but nonetheless I promise to be good about posting now. ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 6: Trust**

Eryn walked into the house and saw the boys playing the only board game the girls had in the house. Risk. Eryn had fond memories of several hours of hard core battles between her and Brie; apparently Connor and Murphy were the same.

"YE CAN'T DO THAT! MY DICE BEAT YER'S!" Connor shouted as Murphy took over one his countries.

"I can too because ye only used one dice, I used two! Therefore, Ukraine is mine," Murphy laughed as he landed one of his horsemen on the country.

"So ye two are board game boys. I guess Brie and I need ta stop at Toys R' Us ta get ye some more games. I think Risk might be a bit dangerous for the home," Eryn teased as she walked past the boys with groceries. Both boys stopped what they were doing and took the groceries from her. "Ever the gentlemen."

Murphy shook his head before starting to unload the groceries. Eryn had bought more beer seeing as they were nearly cleared out. "What are ye making for dinner tonight?" Murphy asked.

Eryn stopped in her tracks and glared at him. "Oh? So I'm suppose ta work all day, do the shopping and cook ye dinner?" she snapped at him. Connor swallowed his chuckle as he watched his brother flinch. Eryn moved closer to him as if to continue her rant but stopped and laughed but it seemed somewhat forced. "I'm just teasing, Murph. No one is cooking tonight. Brie and I are making ye two take us out."

"We are?" Murphy asked as he put the chicken in the freezer.

"Yup. We need dates and it's no longer fashionable for young Irish women ta go clubbing on their own. All those drunken men feeling us up on the dance floor. Ye wouldn't want that ta happen, would ye?" she asked Murphy as she avoided both his and Connor's eyes.

Murphy tensed up a bit at the image before turning to Connor. Connor had a dark glare in his eyes as he thought of another man feeling Eryn up, so Murphy thought. Murphy turned back to Eryn and nodded. "Connor and I are never playing risk with ye girls. Ye're too good at psychological warfare," Murphy said as he finished unpacking the groceries.

Eryn laughed as she walked out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. She had had a long day. Three members of the Yakavette family were brought to the ER as Connor left. A part of her was worried that they had seen him as they came into the room. Two of the men were unharmed but one was shot straight in the right side of his chest. Eryn immediately had him rushed off to surgery for the extraction of the bullet. She was pretty sure that the bullet had pierced the man's lung.

Eryn fell back on her bed as she tried to erase the image of the three mafia members and their looks. They frightened her. When she was able to return to her office, she quickly phoned Brie and told her what had happened. Brie could tell that she was scared and told her that she'd be home early. Eryn didn't want to be home, in case they had saw Connor and came to investigate. It was then that Brie suggested the new club that had opened up in the neighborhood.

Eryn heard a slight tapping on her door that dragged her from the thoughts of the day. "Come in," she called.

Connor walked in and closed the door. "Ye alright?" he asked as he moved immediately towards her side.

"Aye, just a long stressful day," she said as she smiled at him.

"Eryn…" Connor warned. He could tell she was hiding something. He could see the fear in her eyes.

Eryn bolted out of her seat. "It's nothing Connor; now get out so I can get ready for tonight. Brie will be home soon and as soon as she's ready we'll be leaving. Would Noah be joining us?" she asked.

"No, Da will mostly likely be at Doc's playing chess until the wee hours of the morning," he said as he watched her carefully.

"Alright, well don't ye think ye and Murphy should get ready?" she asked as she turned the shower water on in her bathroom.

Connor walked up to her and turned her around so that she faced him. "I know yer hiding something, Eryn and ye will tell me when we get back tonight. I don't like seeing this fear in yer eyes," he whispered before giving her a soft kiss. Eryn kissed him back and nodded. She knew she'd have to tell him eventually but tonight's precaution was necessary. She watched as Connor turned and left the room. She heaved a sigh of relief before getting into the warmth of the shower.

Connor walked back out and saw Murphy staring at the board very intent on making his next move hurt Connor the most. "Ye're not taking Ireland no matter how hard ye stare at the board. I'll not give it up that easy to ye," Connor laughed as Murphy smirked at him.

"That's what ye think, dear brother but while ye were making kissy faces at Eryn I came up with a brilliant plan that would put every plan you've had and will ever come up with ta shame," he said as he picked up his dice. "Time ta show ye that I'm the older brother by how well I kick yer ass!"

Connor met the challenge and grabbed his dice. "Aye and when the Irish kick yer Russian bastards back to their frozen wasteland, ye are ta call me older!" he laughed.

When Murphy was sure that they heard the water running he turned to Connor and rolled the dice. "She ok?" he asked.

"She's hiding something and whatever it is, is scaring the hell out of her. She seemed relieved when I told her that da wouldn't be joining us," Connor said as he rolled his own dice.

"Think something happened?" Murphy asked.

"Aye and I think that Brie knows as well. Eryn is going ta tell me when we get back and I think that ye should ask Brie at the club," Connor suggested.

Murphy eyed his brother, wonder what he was thinking. "Yer planning something aren't ye?" he accused.

Connor smirked at his brother before rolling the dice and smirking as Murphy lost several of his soldiers. The two played for a few more minutes before the front door opened. Both of them turned around as they watched Brie come in carrying a large box of files. Murphy quickly took the box from her and took it over to her desk. "Looks like ye have a fun case that yer working on," Murphy said as he looked down into the box.

"Oh yeah, loads of fun. It's about as much fun as getting yer teeth pulled," she said as she glared at the box. "Where's Eryn?"

"She's in her room," Connor said as he kept his eyes on the game.

"Thanks," she said as she went towards Eryn's room.

"Wait," Murphy said as he grabbed her arm.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Can I talk to ye for a second?" he asked even as he pulled her towards her room. Connor looked up at his brother knowing full well what he was planning on talking about.

"Sure but I want ta talk to Eryn first," she said as she tried to head over towards her roommate's door.

"She's in the shower," Connor said, trying to help Murphy out a bit.

Before she had a chance to get away, Murphy maneuvered her into her room and shut the door. "What's the meaning of this, Murph?" she said, a firm glare on her face.

"What's going on, Brie?" he asked, matching her glare. "Connor and I both noticed that there is something up with Eryn and we know that you know what it is. Ye two can tell us what is going on. In a way, ye need ta. We need ta keep ye two safe. What's got the two of ye spooked?"

Brie glared at Murphy for a couple of minutes before giving in and sitting down on her bed. "Something happened at the hospital after Connor arrived," she said softly.

"What? What happened?" Murphy asked, he whole body going on alert.

"Apparently, Eryn got called away ta deal with a gunshot wound which forced Connor ta leave but it wasn't just any gunshot wound, it belonged ta one of the members of the Yakevetta family. Two mobsters were with the man while she took care of him. She was afraid that they saw Connor and recognized him. So when she was sure she was alone, she called me and told me everything," Brie explained. Murphy watched her for a moment then turned to leave.

"Where are ye going?"

"I have to talk to Connor," he said.

Brie quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the door. "Ye can't. Eryn was going to do that tonight," she said in a slight panic.

"He needs to know now. She should have told him when she came back," he said a bit annoyed.

"She will tell him. This is her information to tell, not yers. Ye don't know the whole story and neither do I," she said as she tried to reason with him.

Murphy gave her a hard look before giving in. He knew that she was right. He had only heard the story second handed and even then, he hadn't heard it all. "Fine but she better tell him before we leave. We need ta have some idea of what to expect," he said before heading towards the door.

"Thank ye, Murphy," she said as she watched him leave.

He nodded to her before walking out into the hall. He placed his head against the wall for a second to gather his thoughts before rejoining his brother. Connor was already in the middle of putting the game away when he looked up at Murphy. "So? Did ye find anything out?" he asked.

"Aye. I learned that ye were wrong. God didn't send me anyone," he said as he helped his brother.

"Oh he did, ye just aren't looking carefully enough. Ye're not thinking again," Connor said as he shook his head at his brother. "She's right for ye, my dear brother. Ye just refusing ta see it because ye think that it would end yer world of being a Saint and ye know it."

Murphy hated when his brother was logical and level headed. It normally meant that he was about to win an argument. "Stop trying ta be a know it all cause ye and I both know that ye don't know shit," he said as he threw himself on the couch.

Connor joined his brother and laughed. "Can't blame me for being wise, after all, I'm older," he said but quickly changed the subject. "So what did Brie say?"

Murphy rolled his eyes but shook his head. "Ye need to hear it from Eryn. Brie doesn't know the whole story," he said as Eryn walked out of her room. "Speak of the angel."

"My, aren't we the little charmer, Murph," Eryn said as she walked over to the boys. "Brie get in?"

"Aye, she's getting ready to go," Murph said before walking out into the kitchen. He stopped when and turned to Eryn. "Ye better tell him before we leave, Eryn. He needs to know what happened today."

Eryn looked at Murphy for a few seconds before cursing under her breath. Connor looked between his brother and Eryn before finally settling on her. "Eryn, what happened?" he asked.

Eryn brushed her long hair behind her ears and took a steady breath. She would have to have stern talking to to Brie for this. "Three of Yakevetta's men came in ta the hospital as ye were leaving. I don't know if they got a good look at ye or not but it was concerning," she said as she looked up at him.

"Why didn't ye tell me when ye got home? Why is it that everyone else knows but me?" he said, a bit of his anger seeping into his words.

"I only told Brie cause I was worried. I didn't want ta worry ye three when ye have enough to worry about," she said as she tried to defend herself.

"Eryn, we're trusting ye with our lives. Ye can't be hiding things like this from us. Ye should have told me," he said as he got up and walked away.

Eryn watched as Connor walked away from her. She glared at his back as she stood up. "Well perhaps ye should trust me enough to handle things on me own," she before walking to her room and slamming the door shut.

Connor turned and watched as Eryn slammed the door. It didn't take long for Murphy to come to his side. "That could have gone better," he said as he looked at his brother.

"Go fuck yerself, Murph," Connor barked at him as he looked at Eryn's door.

"We need to go to Doc's. We have to tell Da. Besides, that'll give the two of ye a chance to calm down," he said as he pulled his coat on.

"Why aren't ye pissed off?" Connor asked as he pulled on his own coat.

"There's no point in both of us being pissed. Won't solve anything besides, the only reason yer this pissed is because ye actually have feelings for her so yer not thinking clearly," Murph said as he walked over to Brie's door and knocked.

"Aye?" Brie called through the door.

"Connor and I are heading to McGinty's ta talk ta Da. We'll be back in a couple of hours. Eryn's in her room and a bit pissed off so ye may want to avoid her," Murph said to the door.

"Fuck. Alright, be safe," Brie said before there was banging noises in her room.

Murphy walked away from the door and towards his brother. "Let's get going then."

Murphy and Connor walked out of the apartment and quickly moved through Boston towards McGinty's. Brie quickly dressed and went to her roommate's door and knocked. "Eryn, it's me. Open up. I'm not leaving ye ta sulk all night," she said to the door.

Eryn glared at the door for a moment before pulling herself together and walking out into the living room. "I'm not sulking. I was just getting changed," she said as she headed for the kitchen and to the freezer.

"Uh huh, and the reason yer about ta make love ta that pint of Ben and Jerry's is?" Brie said as she eyed her friend and the pint of half baked. She could tell her friend was upset by the ice cream she ate and tonight meant that she was not doing too well.

"I'm not making love ta it. I just have a craving for brownies and cookies," she said as she took a seat on the sofa.

"Oh no, yer about ta have mad love moments with it. So which brother am I teaching a lesson ta?" Brie asked.

"None. Connor's right, I should have come ta him about this," she said as she turned the tv on. "He has a right to be angry at me."

"No, if he can't see that ye were trying ta help then fuck him. He isn't worth it. Besides, it's not like the two of ye are in a relationship so don't bother worrying over this," she said as she stole Eryn's spoon and bit of her ice cream.

"Aye but maybe I was hoping for one. He's a good man and I could see meself with him," she said before turning her eyes to the knocking at their front door. "Ye gave the boys a key, right?"

"Aye," Brie said before moving around hiding any evidence that the boys lived with them. Assured that she had done a good enough job, she went to the front door and looked through it.

Noah was silent for several minutes, his mind trying to figure out the best course of action for both the boys and the girls. He could tell that they were both worried and upset, worried that the mafia had found them and that the girls were now in trouble. This had been a fear of Noah's since the day they moved in with the girls. "What do ye boys think?" he asked as he looked at his sons.

"I think we need ta get out of there and fast before they come looking for us," Murphy said as he looked at his father.

"We can't leave them now, not if there is a chance that they know about them besides, do ye honestly think the girls are going to let us up and leave?" Connor asked.

"They'd be safer if we weren't around," Murph said as he started to argue.

"Actually, they aren't. If the mafia thinks that they know anything about us or our whereabouts then their lives are endanger. They would have been safer if we hadn't moved in to begin with so now we have to come up with another idea. I think we need ta talk to Smecker about this," Noah said as he looked at his sons. He could tell from their looks that Connor was a bit relieved and Murphy wanted to argue but knew better.

"Perhaps Smecker can move them to a different location and give them new identities," Connor suggested.

"They won't like that but it must be done and we'll have to look for another place to stay. We cannot put the girls in anymore danger," Noah said as he stood, declaring the discussion over with.

Connor frowned at his father. He was ok with the girls moving to a new place with new identities but he wasn't ok with never seeing them again. As his father use the phone behind the bar and spoke quietly to Smecker, he moved from his spot to go outside and have a smoke. Everything was good and then suddenly they had to move away again. He was getting sick and tired of this. As the smoke flew into the crips air, Murph came to stand beside him.

"Ye alright?" he asked softly.

"No. I'm fine with the girls going somewhere different and getting new identities but not with never seeing Eryn again. That I don't agree with," he said as he kept his eyes straight.

"It's for the best. With us around, they could be tortured or killed. Do ye really want to put Eryn in that much danger?" Murph asked.

"I like her, Murph. Maybe even love her. I don't know for sure but the way I see it, if Da can be married and be a father as well as a Saint, then why can't I?" Connor countered.

"When does he ever see Ma? And unless ye have forgotten, Da wasn't around for 25 years," Murph countered back. "Ye honestly want ta marry a woman, have a couple kids then end up in jail or dead and leave them behind?"

"I don't plan on going ta jail or dying so that's all a mute point," Connor said as he put out his cigerette and walked back into the pub.

Their father looked up at them with a somber look. "Smecker sent Dolly, Duffy and Greenly ta fetch the lasses and he's moving them out of state. He'll call me when they're out, then we'll head back ta collect our stuff and move out," Noah informed them.

Twenty minutes later, Noah got the call from the detectives. His face went from shock to amuse as he hung up. "Boys, we need ta head back and save the lads," he chuckled.

"Why?" Connor asked.

"Apparently Brie broke Greenly's nose. They're also refusing ta leave and the lads are scared," Noah laughed.

Murphy grinned at Connor before putting his coat on. "This I need ta see," he said as he followed his father out the door.

Connor followed suit as he shook his head. It didn't take long before they heard the arguments coming from the apartment. Eryn was in Greenly's face, silently working at placing his nose back. Murphy stopped beside Connor as Noah closed the door. Both Brie and Eryn turned towards them, fury written clear on their faces. Connor was sure Eryn would attack first but it was Brie. "Ye three are 100% bastards! How dare ye send the police ta take us from our homes after we let ye stay here!" she screamed in their faces.

"It's safer for the two of ye," Murphy shouted back as he rose to the challenge.

"Here's a thought, why don't ye let us decide that. WE don't need any men controlling our live! We were doing fine before ye and we'll be fine now!" she said getting in his face.

"Brie, back off," Eryn said softly, stopping her and Murphy from going to war. Brie kept her glare but stepped away from Murphy. When Eryn was satisfied by her work on the detective, she stepped back and looked at the boys. "Now, why do we have ta leave?" she asked calmly.

"Ye aren't safe here. If the men saw me then they'll come looking for ye," Connor said.

"If they saw ye, it was when ye weren't with me and ye're the one who told me that no one knows what ye looks like ," she said to him.

"Papa Joe knows what we look like," Murphy informed.

"And he's got an expert sketch artist ta draw ye," Brie challenged.

"The fact is they have no proof that I'd know where ye are or who ye are," Eryn said, her logic shining through.

"We can't put ye at risk," Murphy said.

"Either ye do or we do it ourselves, it'll still happen," Brie countered.

Murphy glared at her. "Objection," he said under his breath.

"Overruled," Brie said, hearing his complaint. "We decide our lives, not ye."

"They've got a point, boys," Greenly said as he held the ice to his nose. "There are hundreds of doctors and nurses at Boston General, they'd have no sure way of knowing which doctor you were with."

"Greenly's right," Smecker said as he walked into the apartment. "Unfortunately, I'm going to have to ask you boys to stay here. It's going to take me a while to secure a place for you boys. So I suggest you two play nice with the young ladies because I'm placing them in charge of you."

Both Connor and Murphy stared at Smecker, stunned by his words. "What do ye mean, we need to stay here?" Connor asked. "We'll put them in danger."

"Go ahead and tell them, Brie," Smecker said.

"We've been endanger since before ye three came into our lives. I've put many of Yakavetta's men in jail. Eryn and I get plenty of death threats because of my job," Brie explained.

"And because of that, for now, you're they're bodyguards. Brie is working on a vital case and Eryn is our expert so I need these women to be safe and sound and who better to do that then you two. So kiss and make up and get some sleep. Greenly? Need a doctor?" Smecker asked.

"Nah, Doc Eryn fixed me up pretty good. Besides, it adds to my charm," he said as he removed the ice and showed the black and blood nose.

"Do the world a favor, keep the ice on," Brie said as she moved back to the sofa and got comfy.

"Noah, a word," Smecker said as he led the detectives and the elder MacManus out the door. The two brothers looked at the girls, neither knowing what to say. Eryn didn't bother to look at them as she cleaned her things and headed back to her room.

Connor looked back at his brother before following her. Murphy wanted to object to his brother leaving him alone with Brie. Summoning his courage, he went and took a seat on the couch. She didn't look at him. Didn't even move a muscle, she just sat and stared at the blank television. Clearing his throat he dared to tempt the woman he now considered a dragon. "So, ye really broke Greenly nose?" he asked.

Brie had a guilty smile on before she burst out laughing. "Aye! And he's not the first man whose nose I've busted," she said as she looked up at him.

"Don't get any bright ideas, my nose is fine the way it is," he laughed as he looked towards the tv, in hopes of finding a remote. "So the Jury's out and the verdicts in. Ye're stuck with us."

"Could be worse, ye could be stuck with our mothers," she laughed.

"Aye, that is worse," he agreed finding the remote. This was as close as an apology as the two were going to give.

**_There you have it! Please review. Love feeback! Anyway, next one should be up soon enough. Until the next time!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter of Angel of Saints. Sorry for the delay, I had a writer's block that not even nuclear bomb could take out. But here it is, finally! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 7: A Sign From Above

Eryn sat on her bed looking at a picture of her father and her as an infant. Her brother stood next to them, poking the infant as if she was a strange new creature he had never seen before. Eryn fought back the tears that always wanted to escape when she looked at his picture.

Connor walked into Eryn's room and saw her looking down at a photo, her eyes filled with sadness. "Eryn, I'm sorry about earlier. It's just that I worry about ye," he said softly.

"No need to, like ye heard, I can take care of myself," she said as she placed the photo in a drawer.

Connor watched as she hid the photo. He was saddened by how distant she was being. "Ye're angry with me, aren't ye?" he asked.

Eryn looked over at Connor before shaking her head. "No Connor, I'm not angry with ye," she said.

"Ye should be, I was a real ass," he said as he sat down beside her.

"Aye, ye were," she said as she chuckled.

"Hey!" he laughed as he poked her in the side repeatedly. Eryn squirmed away as best she could while trying not to laugh. Eventually, she gave in and laughed until her sides hurt. Connor stopped and smirked at her. "I didn't realize ye were so ticklish."

Eryn glared at him but shook her head. "Don't think about doing that again or I might actually hurt ye," she threatened but they both knew that there was nothing behind her words.

Connor smiled as he pulled her into his arms and held her, in a way, he needed to. "Do ye forgive me?" he asked as he rubbed one of his hands over hers.

"Aye, I guess this once I can forgive ye," she said as she looked up at him.

"Do ye forgive me enough that I can have a kiss?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

Arguing sounds were coming from the living room and Eryn chuckled before kissing his cheek. "Ye never said where," she said as she got out of his arms and went to investigate the new argument.

Connor chuckled as he followed her out the room and stopped dead as he saw the scene before him. Murphy and Brie were going hand-to-hand for the TV remote. Sylvester Stallone was clear on the screen with bulging muscles. "No way are we watching any He-man, testosterone crap!" Brie yelled as she made another try for the remote.

"And I'm not watching some prissy girly romance! I'm a man, damnit!" Murphy countered as he held the remote above her.

Eryn chuckled softly as she turned to Connor. "I seem to be sensing a pattern here. They don't know how ta communicate quietly so they think they need ta yell. Oh what will the neighbors think?" she said dramatically as she walked over to the TV and pulled the cord. "How about we don't watch any TV and talk like civil human beings?"

Brie looked over at Eryn and could tell by the look in her eyes that she was dead serious. Knowing well how her friend was, she put her hands up in defeat and took a seat on the couch. Murphy gave her a triumphant smile before the remote was removed from his hands. He look over to see Connor smirking as he sat down with the remote. "Ye're really gonna follow them? Did Eryn cut yer balls off over there?" he asked in shock.

"No, but if ye're not careful, she may come and claim yers. Come on, Murph, it won't kill ye ta sit down and talk ta the girls. After all, it's been awhile since we've seen them. Let's catch up. The TV will still be there later on," Connor said, once again being the logical brother. Murphy glared at Connor before sitting down beside him. Eryn chuckled as she followed everyone else's example and took a seat. "So let's work backwards and catch up. Starting with why the Yakavettas are after ye two."

Brie and Eryn looked at each other and Eryn indicated that Brie should take this one. "When I first started at the firm, my very first case was a breaking and entering. It was one of Yakavetta's little peons. I started ta investigate into the entire Yakavetta family and I took off with it. Since then I've handled every Yakavetta trial that has come through our firm. I sort have made it my unofficial goal ta put every single one of these bastards behind bars," she said as she smiled at them. "I've done a pretty damn good job so far. I'm even assisting on the Papa Joe trial. I started getting my threats as soon as the Yakavettas learned I was out for them."

"What about ye, Eryn?" Murphy asked.

"Along with my illustrious career as a doctor at Boston General, I also work part-time as a medical examiner for the police. I mainly work Yakavetta's victims then take the stand and tell the jury exactly what he did in great detail. I was the M.E. that worked Rocco's case. It's really how I knew it wasn't a Saint's job. It was after the first time that I testified that I started getting the warnings. I don't even read them anymore, I just hand them straight ta the police," she explained.

"The only weird thing is that we haven't gotten any during this trial with Papa Joe," Brie said, a bit distantly.

"Why are ye two doing this? Are ye two asking ta be killed?" Murphy asked. "Ye two are fuckin' insane."

"Excuse me?" Brie asked, rising to the challenge.

"Why are ye taking stupid risks? Ye're innocents. Ye should be raising children not taking down the Italian mob," Murphy said as he gave it right back to her.

"This isn't the fucking 50's and we're not in Ireland, ye hypocritical chauvinist pig! What are ye two doing if not risking yer lives going out and killing the fuckin' mafiosos? Ye do it yer way and we'll do it ours!" Brie shouted at him.

"Ding! Ding! And there's the round. Back ta yer corners," Eryn said as she waved a hand between them. Eryn looked over at Conner and watch as he shook his head. "Look, Connor and I are going to get some pizza for all of us. Ye two learn to play nice. This yelling in the house is not allowed and if I have ta put yer asses in time-out then so be it."

Connor chuckled as he got up and got their coats. "Don't burn the house down and no weapons. Get over what issues ye have with each other by the time we get back or ye grounded," Connor said as he smirked at them and walked out the door.

"What the hell was that?" Brie asked as she watched them leave.

"Apparently they don't like how we chat," Murphy said as he eyed the TV.

Brie saw where he was looking and glared at him. "Don't ye even think about it," she said as she moved her chair back.

Murphy mimicked her as he moved his chair back. "No way, ye're putting on a chick flick," he said as he looked at the remote in the center of the room.

"And I'm not watching sweaty men on steroids kill each other, forget it," she said as she made her way to the remote.

Murphy took off after her and tackled her to the ground, making sure not to let her hit her head. As they landed on the floor behind the couch, Brie looked up into Murphy's eyes. Murphy froze as he looked down into Brie's blue eyes, his hand under her head, holding her from the fall. Time seemed to force for them both before Brie came to her senses. She smiled up at Murphy before giving him a surprise head butt. Murphy flew off her, landing on the floor, holding his forehead.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled as he looked at her through his hands.

Brie smiled as she triumphantly held up the TV remote. "All's fair in love and war," she said.

"Aye, it is," he agreed before tackling her again, this time keeping his head a good distance from hers. "Ye're making it too easy for me."

"Let me go, ye bastard!" she shouted as she fought against him.

"No way! Ye heard Connor and Eryn, we need ta learn ta get along and I am enjoying myself," he said as he smiled down at her.

Brie glared up at him, her eyes promising revenge if she ever got loose. She watched as he released one of her arms to get the remote. A plan quickly came to mind. She waited until his arm was level with the TV before leaning up towards his face. Her lips locked on his while her hand pulled his free arm down. Murphy was shocked. He froze under touch and allowed her to move his arm. Brie felt herself smile as she gained control of the tough Saint, only to feel herself succumb to the kiss that was meant as a distraction. She could feel Murphy respond, his arms that kept her in place now moved to pull her closer. She forgot the remote and wrapped her arms around him, falling deeper into him.

Murphy couldn't believe that the two of them were kissing. That was the last thing that he expected to happen tonight but here they were, laying on the ground, wrapped in each other's arms, sharing a kiss that seemed to have taken a life of its own. Murphy took control of the kiss, making it nice and slow; his lips giving her the passion that seemed to fill them. Brie let Murphy take over the kiss because for the first time she was speechless, if you count kissing as talking. What was supposed to be a distraction to beat Murphy at his own game turned into a make out session. Brie mentally shook herself and pulled back from him. Her cheeks flushed and lips swollen from the passion between them. Murphy looked down at her for a moment before getting up and offering her a hand.

Brie looked at his hand for a second before placing her own in his. Murphy pulled her up and just stood there, her hand in his. "Ye alright?" he asked.

"Aye," she whispered as she moved over to the couch and took a seat.

Murphy followed her and sat beside her. "Ye didn't mean for that ta happen, did ye?" he asked, being blunt as he always is.

"Aye," she said as she looked at him.

"Do ye regret it?" he asked softly, unsure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"No, I never do anything if I know I'm going ta regret it later," she said as she gave him a smile to help ease him.

"Then why do ye look upset?" he asked, knowing the smile was meant to ease him and not her. Brie looked away. She wasn't sure if she should tell him, the pain still pulsing in her mind. "Somebody hurt ye, didn't they? That's why ye always have ta be so tough."

Brie looked up at him. Shock, pain, and fear read clear in her eyes. In seconds he had torn down the protection she had built for herself and left her wide open. "Am I that obvious?" she asked.

"Well, at first I thought ye were just bitchy but after we kissed, ye showed me the real ye. Who was it? Who hurt ye?" he asked.

"He's nobody. Just some asshole back home," she said as she pretended it was nothing. The conversation was making her more and more uncomfortable.

"Who was it, Brie?" Murphy asked again, his eyes serious and pleading for her to tell him.

Brie looked into his eyes. She was fighting him. She wanted to keep the names that she hadn't spoken in ten years to herself. Instead, the pleading in her eyes could not stop her lips from revealing the secret she kept within. "Seamus Donovan," she whispered.

Murphy tensed up. He knew Seamus. Seamus was liar and scum. He was known through many of the secondary schools for stealing girls' virginity and then bragging about it to anyone who would listen, therefore ruining the girls forever. He had seen it first hand, a girl, Shannon, was a year below Connor and himself and she was a friend of the family. She had come running to the boys in tears, telling them everything that Seamus had done and said about her. Connor and Murphy turned around and went to beat his little head into the ground. They were suspended for one week and they never regretted it.

"He got ta ye?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Ye knew him?" she asked, surprised and horrified. When Murphy didn't reply, she shook her head. "He had tried very hard ta get me in his bed but instead I kicked him in the balls and told him to never touch me again. He told his friends that he was going ta add me as another notch on his belt. He went around lying, saying that I had slept with him and that I was the worst he's ever had. I was horrified. I told everyone he was lying but they knew of his reputation. I ran home ta my ma and cried. I transferred to Eryn's school that same week."

"Ye never slept with him?" Murphy asked.

"I've never slept with anyone. I'm a good catholic girl. I'll wait for marriage, thank ye very much," she said as she stuck her chin out.

Murphy chuckled as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "When ye two finally drag us back home, I'm going to kick his ass until he can't sit anymore. Rotten bastard, ye think he would have learned his lesson the last time we fought him," Murphy said as he shook his head.

"It's not that big a deal, Murphy. That was a long time ago and I've moved on," she lied. There was going to be a confession box in her near future, she knew that.

"Liar. If it doesn't bother ye then we'd still be making out on floor and giving Connor and Eryn a show when they come back. Ye have ta be tough and put down any man who comes inta yer life before they have the chance ta do it ta ye. Ye've built such a wall ta keep ye safe from the one thing that can really hurt ye, trust and love in men," he explained.

"I do love and trust men. I trust my brother and my father," she clarified.

"They're family, ye don't trust any other men though," he pointed out.

"Is that a crime? I don't remember learning about it if it is," she said as her stubbornness showed clear.

"It's a crime ta yer heart. How can ye have a family of yer own if ye can't trust yer husband?" he asked.

"Simple, I'm not going to settle down. I'm not going to stop, in my own way, ridding the world of evil men. There aren't many men out there who would want ta marry a woman whose life goal is ta put evil men behind bars. So I'll die an old spinster woman with five thousand cats and has managed ta make the world safer for everyone else," she said, though her words showed the toughness within her, held a note of sadness in them.

Murphy listened to her words and couldn't shake the fact that he had said something similar to Connor. For Murphy, he didn't want to stop because of the one victim he never should have lost; his excuse was Rocco. For Brie, she fought to gain her revenge on every scumbag the world has ever known, starting with the Yakavettas; her excuse was Seamus Donovan. He couldn't believe it but Connor was right. God had delivered the other half of his soul in the woman who now was held in his arms. He'd never hear the end of this from his brother, not for a long time.

"Ye still there? Ye seem lost in yer thoughts," Brie said as she nudged him.

"I was just thinking that the only way ta save ye from being an old spinster woman with five thousands cats is ta find ye man who can accept yer the life the way ye have built it," he said.

"Great idea! Now where are we going ta find one of those? The personals?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Nah, that'll take forever and there are a lot of scumbags who answer those," he said as he shot that down.

Brie eyed him. She couldn't figure out what he was thinking. "Well there was this guy at my work that has been asking me out. He's on the same task team ta combat Yakavetta. I guess I could agree ta go out with him," she said as she watched his reaction.

"Now ye know better than ta mix pleasure with business, it never ends well," he said as he kept his cool.

"Then what do ye recommend?" she asked.

"Ye need a lad who can be there for ye and support everything that ye do and I have just the lad in mind for that job," he said as he smiled at her.

"Setting me up?" she asked.

"Aye, with me," he said with a silly grin.

"Ye? Why would ye want ta be with me? We fight all the time," she said, unsure of how she should feel about his offer.

"Ye and I are alike. We have the same views on the world and believe in the same things," he said as he gave her a hard look.

"Says the man that claimed that I was basically a fool for risking my life ta stop evil men," she pointed out to him.

"Haven't ye learned that I speak without thinking? Connor says I'm too emotional when it comes ta my thinking," he explained.

"I did notice that. Ye're not the only one guilty of that. I also have that problem," she said as she smiled at him. She thought of everything that had happened to her and everything that he was telling her. Her heart wanted to turn him down and tell him that it was nothing but a big mistake but she hated the loneliness. She wasn't blind. She saw what was growing between Connor and Eryn. She knew sooner rather than later that the two would end up together and she'd be alone.

Brie looked back at Murphy. Even though they fought all the time, she did enjoy his company and believed in his job as a Saint. He was a man that any woman should be proud to stand beside. He was a good man, no…a great man. A man of faith and family. It was then that Brie realized that she was telling herself how wonderful he was and still trying to convince herself that she shouldn't be with him. Shaking her head, she smiles at him and kisses his cheek. "Let's just see where things go. I'm not promising anything but I'm willing ta see what will happen as the future comes ta us," she said as she smiled up at him.

"I think I can handle that," he said but instead of being satisfied by the kiss on his cheek, he turned her chin so that she faced him and kissed her square on her lips, promising her that she wouldn't regret giving him the chance.

Brie smiled against his lips and accepted him, her arms wrapping around him, enjoying the feel of him. The two separated though when Connor and Eryn came back home. Brie quickly checked herself before looking over at her friend. "About time ye got home. I'm starved," she said as she eyed the two pizzas in Connor's hands.

"Have ye two kissed and made up yet?" Eryn asked as she placed a bag with some beers on the table.

A red tint crawled up Brie's cheeks as she looked at Eryn. "Very funny, but I think that Murphy and I finally have an understanding," she said as she smiled at her. "Need help dishing?"

"Aye, come on, let's feed the starving lads. Ye have no idea how hard it was ta keep Connor out of those boxes," she said as she teased Connor.

"Ye purposely waved it in front of me. What else was I supposed ta do?" Connor whined as he sat next to his brother and handed him a beer. Eryn just chuckled and walked into the kitchen with the pizza. Connor chuckled as he looked at his brother. "So are ye two done fighting?"

Murphy took a sip of his beer and kept his eyes straight. He wasn't going to give his brother the satisfaction of knowing he was right. "We're good. No worries," he said distantly.

"Now I know something's up. What did we miss while we were getting pizza?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just talking. Really getting ta know each other," he said as he took another sip of his beer.

"Ye're acting strange. This isn't ye. Come on, fess up, Murph. What happened while we were gone?" Connor prodded.

Murphy sighed as he contemplated telling Connor what really happened but he heard the girls coming back and gave his brother the look that meant that they will talk later on. As the girls walked in with plates of pizza, he smiled and thanked Brie. "So what is yer work schedule looking like tomorrow, girls?"

"I'm got court in the morning but I'll be home in the afternoon. I'll be working though, on the Papa Joe case. There will be a meeting of strategy for the case the following day," Brie said as she took a bite of her pizza.

"I've got a twelve hour shift tomorrow at the ER and then meeting with the DA ta go over my findings of all the bodies. However, until now I was certain that they weren't his. I've tried telling him that this was all Saint work but he assured me that this was the work of the Yakavetta. He told me that the FBI assured him of this. So I'm just ta go over exactly what was done ta the bodies and that's it. I won't be back home until late tomorrow night. Ye'll have ta suffer Brie's cooking without me," she said as she smiled up at the boys.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence. I promise I won't poison them. I've been getting better," Brie whined.

"Getting better, yes. The world's next greatest cook, no," Eryn said as she finished her pizza and placed her plate on the coffee table. "Perhaps I'll make something that ye can just heat up."

"Now ye're just being mean," Brie said as she pouted.

Connor and Murphy chuckled at the girls. They were just like the boys, bickering all the time just for the fun of it. Connor shook his head and turned back to Eryn. "Ye always work twelve hour shifts?" he asked.

"No but one of the other doctors is getting married tomorrow and she needed me ta cover her shifts, so I'll be very busy for the next two weeks while she's in Greece," Eryn explained.

"Very nice of ye, when do ye sleep?" Murphy asked.

"Sleep? What's that?" Eryn teased. "I get sleep when things are slow. Speaking of sleep, I should probably get some, 6 a.m. shift."

"I should probably get some sleeps as well. Need ta make sure I'm tiptop for court," Brie said as she claimed her dishes and took them into the kitchen. Eryn nodded and followed behind Brie before coming back into the living room and saying good night to the boys. Connor followed Eryn into her room. Brie stopped beside Murphy and smiled. "How long do ye think?" she asked him.

"It can't be long now," Murphy chuckled as he stood beside her.

"Twenty that it takes them ta the start of the trial," she said as she put her money down.

Murphy chuckled and took out his own money. "Ta the end of the month. I wouldn't be surprised ta see a ring on her finger. He's falling fast," he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"They both are. So we have a deal," she said as she turned around to face him and shook his hand. "Just so ye know, I won't be so easy, Mr. MacManus but I wish ye the best of luck."

Murphy chuckled after he let her hand go and kissed her on her lips. "Ms. Logan, it'll be my pleasure to help ye fall," he teased before letting her go.

Brie chuckled as she kissed him back and went to bed. Connor came back out of Eryn's room and sat back on the couch. "So dish, what happened between ye two?" Connor asked.

"This is the only time ye're going to ever hear this, Connor, but ye were right," Murphy said as he lit a cigarette.

"Excuse me? Did I just hear ye correctly? I'm right? What am I right about?" he asked, amazement clear on his face.

"God did send me some one. He sent me Brie. She and I talk and, she's just like me, Connor. Did ye know that Seamus Donovan got ta her?" he asked.

"Donovan got ta her? He slept with her?" Connor asked, shocked.

"No, but he made it sound like he did. Said he had her and that she was the worst he ever had. Conn, when we get home, we get that asshole," Murphy said as he looked at his brother hard.

"Aye, I think we went a wee bit easy on the bastard. So ye and her. Can I tell ye how much I love hearing that I'm right?" he said as he smiled at his brother.

"Just because ye were right this time, doesn't fucking mean ye're the older brother. That still has yet ta be determined it, ye jackass," Murphy said as he took a swipe at his brother's head. "So ye and Eryn? Looking pretty solid?"

Connor laughed as he ducked out of his brother's hand. When the conversation turned back to him and Eryn, he sobered up. "She's amazing. In all the madness that is our work, I find peace in her. She's like an escape from the violence. Yeah, I think she and I are going somewhere. But from the sound of it, it looks like ye can do the job of a Saint and a husband. How do yer words taste, Murph?" Connor said as he prodded Murphy.

"Go fuck yerself, Conn," Murphy said as he turned toward the window.

Connor just laughed until Murphy decided it was a good idea to reintroduce Connor to the floor. The boys wrestled around a bit, when the front door opened. Both boys snapped into actions and pulled out their guns. "Easy boys, it's just yer da," Noah said as he walked over to the recliner the girls got him.

"Sorry da," the boys said together.

"Tis alright. How was yer evening?" he asked but the twinkle in his eyes told them that he already had a good idea of what really happened.

"Just spent time with the girls, nothing too exciting. What about ye?" Connor asked.

"I was with Doc for a good portion of the night, until yer mother called," he said.

"Ma called? What did she want?" Murphy asked.

"An update on all of us, as usual. I informed her that we found the girls. She eager for the whole family ta get home," he explained.

"Well she did hire the girls ta get us," Connor pointed out.

"The three of us aren't her only family. The girls are also her family. Their das have always been like brothers ta me and she seems convinced that the girls are meant for ye two," Noah said with a twinkle in his eye.

The brothers looked at each before shaking their heads. "I bet ye that evil woman planned this all since we were infants. That cunning old woman," Murphy laughed.

"She is the kind of woman ta take charge, I wouldn't be surprised if she's got the name of our children picked out. Got ta love our Ma," Connor laughed with his brother.

"Well if ye boys do choose those girls, ye won't hear any objections from me," Noah chuckled as he got comfortable for the night.

"Murph! I think we've been out numbered here. Might as well do as the old woman orders, otherwise life might be hell from now on," Connor joked as he got up and head for his room.

"She finally got us, Conn. That woman finally won. We have no choice but to obey," Murphy joked along with his brother and followed him to the bedroom. Both boys said goodnight to their father and got ready for bed. "Hey Conn, can ye help me out with a bet?"

"What bet?"

"Well, ye see, Brie and I have this bet and well I need ye and Eyrn ta be official by the end of the month," Murphy explained as he got to his knees and said his prayers.

"Go ta hell, Murph. My relationship with Eryn isn't something ta bet on," Connor said as he eyed his brother.

"Ye and Eryn have one going for Brie and I, don't ye?" Murphy said as he smiled up at his brother. Connor just ignored him and went to bed. Murphy chuckled and followed his brother to dreamland.

**Awww! Murphy is finally seeing the light of God and it's pointing at a very sassy lawyer. Well now that that hurdles been jumped, what is to come for our beloved Saints and their sweet Angels. It isn't far to the trial of Papa Joe so what could possibly happen between now and then. Find out on the next chapter of Angel of Saints. Please rate and review! Thanks!**


End file.
